Tough Girl
by lala423
Summary: What if Simon Masrani had a daughter in Jurassic World? Well my in AU version, Bianca Marie Masrani is his adopted 18 yr old daughter, she is full of shocking personality... feisty, girly amazingly strong. That's the way daddy raised her! Put her at Zach's side during the adventures and horrors of JU the outcome will be filled with action, humor, teen drama and of course romance!
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first Jurassic World fanfiction, in this fanfiction Grey is still the same age only Zach is 18 like the main character, also Claire has a much closer relationship with Simon Masrani, nothing romantic because I am so stuck on her and Owen, you'll notice a few more changes along the way! I do not own any characters whatsoever except for bad assed Bianca… but anyway hope you all like please please please r and r! 

It was on a stormy winter night that Bianca was furiously packing for her upcoming winter break vacation, and boy was she in a mood as clothes and accessories were being flung around her room in a fit of rage having nothing more than thoughts of how she was just broken up with her high school boyfriend of six months brutally and out of the blue…..and for her best friend no less!

She was sure that there was more to the story on that one only she didn't really care for the dirty details.

Bianca was the adopted daughter of Simon Masrani, 18 years ago during a midlife crisis, thinking he wasn't any younger and seeing as how he wasn't married, he didn't want to wait long to have children so he contacted an agency who specialized in international adoptions and found the love of his life his daughter Bianca Marie Masrani. Her mother had gotten pregnant out of wedlock while on a trip to Spain and it was either be an outcast in her village or put the baby up for adoption. Bianca definitely looked Egyptian like her mother's side but with a slight mixture of something unknown, her father suggested that she was probably half Spanish. She had jet black curly wavy hair and big bright eyes much like her mother, height too the same as her mother as she was about five foot five without heels, a fairly curvy body which had gotten in her way over the past few years of being her high school's top gymnast. There was just one feature that couldn't have been traced through her parents and that was her bright blue eyes which beautify contrasted against her very exotic tone.

Her personality and character was quite a more complicated story….but you will find that out along the way.

"Ugh." She screamed as she exited her walk in closet.

"I don't need him any way….." She scoffed to herself as she tossed even more summer clothes out from her walk in closet and into her bedroom.

"I don't need her either." She scoffed again, referring to her former best friend of five years.

What with the events of the past couple of days she had been left completely shattered, considering it was like an unexpected bomb dropping and blowing up in her perfect world, her world had just been made complete when had just gotten news that she had the grades and credits to graduate early as the senior class valedictorian.

In addition to the good news of graduating early, her father had promised to fly her, and three friends including her boyfriend out to the island for a week of adventure she had every right to throw a fit of rage that her graduation dinner on Isla Nublar would consist her and her father….talk about pathetic.

While folding clothes and making up bags for every category of item, the sound of her Samsung pulled her away from her thoughts, she looked at her nightstand and smiled a weak smile realizing it was her dad.

"Hey dad." She said trying to sound anything but depressed.

"Hi – sweetie, how are you?" She sucked in a frustrated breath and tried to perk up.

"I'm alright, how are you?" he laughed at her response.

"Just okay? Oh come now – you are a day away from your graduation dinner and a week-long trip with three friends what could possibly be wrong?" She sucked back tears as she was on the verge of crying.

"Uh- well actually, Kaylie broke up with Austin so he won't be coming, and um Tyler broke up with me….for Kaylie so I guess neither of them are coming….." She finished her story and surprisingly felt much better about venting to someone about all the teenage turmoil.

"Bianca- I am so sorry sweetie, do you want to cancel plans or would you like us to go somewhere else?" She knew he was struggling to think up a way to make her happy…so she decided to go easy on him.

"Dad no I've been wanting to come out to the park for a while now, why don't you call Claire and ask her if she doesn't already have plans with her nephews they can all come along to dinner, Owen too maybe?" She heard her father chuckled nervously, she couldn't help but laugh along at the sound of his relief.

"You know I am blessed with such an amazing daughter?" She laughed harder agreeing fully with his question.

"Well I was blessed with such an amazing father- so it's inevitable daddy."

"Do you want me to get the jet together for you to come tonight?"

"No dad its fine really I have got a first class ticket leaving tomorrow I'm checked in and I will be fine…I can't wait for dinner tomorrow night."

"Alright Bianca sleep tight I love you." She smiled brightly.

"Love you too dad." She hung up her phone and put it on the charger.

After the phone call with her father and spending most of the night packing up her clothes, shoes and other accessories including all of her new tech devices she had received as early Christmas presents, she had finally had enough of sulking in her sorrows, she perked herself up with a nice hot bath before bed, hoping that the bubble bath would soak all her troubles away.

Meanwhile on Isla Nublar, immediately after hanging up with his daughter he got on the phone with Claire hoping that she would be able to make a miracle of the upcoming night.

"Hello Claire?"

"Hi Mr. Masrani how are you?" She said brightly.

"Claire – I would have thought that you'd call me Simon by now." He joked.

"Hi Simon how are you doing this evening?" She added a bit to the sarcasm to his joke.

"Well I cannot say that I am one hundred percent right now considering the news I have just received."

"Oh no– is everything okay…I mean the meeting with the investors is locked in for the day after tomorrow."

"No- no the matter is much more personal…" he continued to explain the situation with his daughter, and the little idea that she had come up with to make up for the downside of her luck. Upon hearing the devastating news she immediately felt for the young girl considering she and Bianca had a fairly close relationship. When Claire was first interning in college as Mr. Masrani's assistant he had left her with many tasks that had included his young daughter who met Claire at the age of thirteen, Bianca had bonded quickly with the college student and made all tasks relatively easy and even helped her on some occasions when it came to school and work, which later on led to the promotion of operations manager with her father's company…..so it's safe to say that the two girls had a tight relationship.

After the conversation with Simon Claire immediately got on her computer to switch flights to first class for her nephews and get on the phone to keep the grapevine going on Bianca's little situation and tried desperately to work a miracle for this young girl that she had grown quite fond of.

In another part of the world where the temperature wasn't so tropical an 18 year old Zach was trying to keep quiet in his room while having an angry conversation with his soon to be ex-girlfriend Hannah.

"Look you can't talk your way out of this one-Hannah, Logan texted me the little video going around of you and Ricky…" he ran his hands through his hair wanting to end the conversation already.

"Zach- I." She tried to lie her way out of yet another scandal, but this time Zach had his mind set about ripping the bandage off.

"Yeah I bet you didn't think I had seen the video or heard the rumors….we're done." With that simple statement he hung up the phone and flung it into his closet and tried to get his six month long girlfriend….well now ex-girlfriend out of his head.

"Just great." He said to himself as he laid down on his bed, thinking about how shitty his life was turning out. Sure he was 18 and a senior in high school but the just breaking up with his cheating sleazy girlfriend, along with dealing with parents who are on the brink of divorce, the upcoming trip to Jurassic World couldn't have come any sooner; in fact he wished his Aunt Claire would have booked the tickets a bit sooner than the day after tomorrow, a vacation surely would keep his mind off of everything going on….even if it was with his kid brother.

Just before heading into his closet to change for bed, his mother Karen knocked on the door hoping that he was still awake.

"Zach…you still awake?"

"Yeah mom- I'm still awake …come in." he sighed not wanting to have a chat with his mother at the moment considering he was in a really pissed off mood and didn't want to take it out on her, he knew that she had enough on her plate already what with the pending divorce he didn't want to make things worse.

"You're Aunt Claire called and…." She hesitated for a moment not wanting the typical teenage reaction.

"And what…..something came up and she has to cancel?" He came back a bit more forcefully than he intended to and felt bad soon after the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Sorry mom I'm just tired." He apologized right away.

"It's okay….well no she didn't call to cancel or anything like that in fact she called and was wondering if you and your brother wanted to leave a day early…." His face lit up in rejoice as his wish had come true, she smiled at the reaction she was getting.

"That sounds cool, but why the rush?" She didn't want to give away the gory details so she kept things light and simple hoping that not many questions would be asked.

"There's a graduation dinner that she's been invited to last minute and you and your brother are invited too if you want, upgraded you both to first class." She tempted him a bit more hoping to get a bigger smile.

"Yeah…yeah that sounds great." The idea of a graduation dinner went in through one ear and out the other once he realized that he would be leaving tomorrow.

"So pack some nice clothes for dinner, and get ready to leave tomorrow afternoon…you might wanna call Hannah and let her know." He rolled his eyes at the thought of having to explain the situation but at the moment he had no choice.

"I'd rather not- we broke up."

"I'm sorry sweetie…..do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head, trying to fake a yawn and look tired.

"Not really I'm over it." She knew he was lying through his teeth, she could see the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't want to press for any more details fearing that it would just end badly and hurt him more.

"Goodnight mom." He said before listening to her say goodnight and that she loves him.

He immediately packed nice long sleeved black button up along with some dark denim fitted jeans and called it a night happy that he would get to leave a day early for a much needed vacation. 

Hope you guys liked this one please let me know if this is something that I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright then here goes the next chapter for Tough Girl, yes I am basing both Bianca and Zach out of Chicago! Well enough about the tiny details here is chapter 2!

Oops before I forget here is a quick Spanish lesson

Aye- Dios mio- oh my God!

Estas loca?- Are you crazy?

Hope you like please read and review!

The Next morning at the Mitchell residence was a bit chaotic what with making sure both the boys were packed and ready by nine, Karen really wanted to make sure that they had enough time for the family to sit down and have a nice breakfast before their flight took off.

"Zach!" Karen yelled up the stairs wondering what was taking her eldest son so long.

"What?" He called back as he walked down suit case in hand making a loud thumping noise when it hit each hard wooden stair.

"Wow- you're ready, and before your brother." She smiled at him shocked that she didn't need the Jaws of Life to get him out of bed and considering he was about to leave for a vacation with his little brother, she was sure he was gonna put up a fight this morning.

"What? Thought you were going to need to break out the Jaws of Life this morning?" It was they're special joke, even when he was younger he was more of a night owl then an early bird, wiggling his eye brows she laughed along with him.

"Thank you for that …you saved me an extra five minutes, so now we can have breakfast." She said brightly as she scurried off back to the kitchen, to finish cooking, Zach took this time to head to the garage to load up the families' SUV with his and his younger brother's luggage.

The rest of the morning consisted of the Mitchell's of trying to have a nice breakfast despite the family's….well the parental part of the family's marital issues, packing up the car and making the hour long trip to O'Hare Airport. On the way out of the driveway Zach stared out the window deep in thought when something caught his eye, it was Hannah sitting in her car staring at his parent's car; she looked at him through the tinted windows and gave a small smile. All he thought about doing at this point was just throwing up the middle finger and telling her to go fuck herself, but with his mother present he knew that wasn't an option, instead he rolled down the window and did something a little more personal the bracelet that she had woven for him on a trip away at cheer camp he simply tore it off and tossed it out the window leaving it laying there in the snow.

"Zach roll up the window right now, its freezing." His mother called out.

"Sorry." He said while rolling the window back up and putting his headphones back in blasting music that he hoped would make him forget about all this teen angst.

Over at the Masrani household the Black Hawks buzzer was blaring throughout Bianca's bedroom waking her up the instant the buzzer turned into Chelsea Dagger, she shot straight out of bed smiling brightly and scurrying off to get ready for her busy day. She ran over to turn off her very loud alarm and blast her favorite song 'Primadonna ' by Marina and the Diamonds, dancing her way to her closet she went and picked out an outfit suitable to fly, consisting of her Crawford- Black Hawks jersey, black fleece lined leggings and a black pair of Ugg Boots. Laying her outfit on the bed she smiled that she didn't have anyone with her who was going to nag her about the casual outfit she was going to step into first class with.

"Nothing but comfort for me." She said to herself as she walked into her bathroom to wash her face, apply a light coat natural but sexy coat of makeup, and primp her hair to bed head perfection,

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror once she was done and happy with the outcome, she gave one final fluff of the hair she got dressed into her comfortable outfit and it was finally time to get her luggage down the stairs.

With a rolling suitcase with the word PINK all over it, a carry on giant duffle to match and a back pack all piled on her body, it was time to make some real ruckus banging her rolling bag down the stairs.

"Lola! I'm heading out!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs as she bounced her rolling suitcase down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't young lady you are not going on an overseas flight without having any sort of breakfast, estas loca?!" A short woman wearing a pant suit made her presence be aware just as the young girl reached the first floor, Lola was the house manager of the Masrani's suburban Chicago home and had been for the last ten years.

"Yo- Lola chill- I'm only kidding." She said as she was met with a serious glare.

"Yes Bebe- very funny – stress out the hard working house manager into grey hairs so early in life why don't you." She giggled and left her luggage at the foot of the stairs as the pair walked into the kitchen hoping to find something edible for Bianca to eat for breakfast.

"Hey Lo not for much longer though, I am officially a high school graduate!" Bianca squealed out happily.

"Aye- Dios mio really?" she nodded her head happily squealing out in delight, as Lola pulled her in for a tight hug.

"No need for anything elaborate today – I have to be at the airport soon so cereal and a Naked juice for the car ride will do." Lola seemed to be satisfied with the suggestion so she gave her a nod of the head as the young girl went on a quest for her favorite cereal.

Lola's worries weren't ever without reason, what with Bianca being a star gymnast for the past four years the pressure to be thinner had been high and heavy for Bianca; the last thing that she wanted for her was to fall back into that robotic lifestyle.

Looking down at her watch Lola wondering when the rest of the group would arrive.

"Bebe it's getting late- where are the others?"

Bianca took the last couple of bites out of her Special K cereal and tried to think of a way that to explain the situation without sounding like a total sap.

"Oh um- about that…..they aren't coming." She looked down at her cereal hesitating to mention anything at all about the situation but considering this wasn't a little spec that could have been swept under the rug by Bianca's smart assed mouth.

"What do you mean they aren't coming? You and Kaylie have been planning this trip since Thanksgiving." Bianca took a deep breath.

"Well – let's see…..Kaylie broke up with Austin…so he isn't coming….and the other night at the party Tyler dumped me for Kaylie so they aren't coming…." Lola's eyes almost popped out of her head they were so wide.

"What?" Her sweet accented voice turned into something that sounded like it came from the underworld.

"Yeah dad didn't know what to say…either and it doesn't matter…anyway its whatever. I'm over it." She said not completely convincing the older and wiser woman sitting on the other side of the breakfast bar, still trying to convince herself that it wasn't a total lie either.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lola treaded carefully into the question she just asked.

"What is there to talk about Lola? My best friend stabbed me in the back and my boyfriend humiliated me in front of the whole senior class…..but on the bright side I get the entire row of first class to myself." Bianca chuckled to herself.

"Really – here you are dealing with such a tragedy and your thinking about having a row of first class to yourself?" Bianca laughed louder.

"Yes Lo- that's the way my lovely mind works…." Lola shook her head at the weird girl sitting before her.

"Well you never know who will take those seats …..Maybe a cute boy?" Bianca rolled her eyes as she walked over to put her plate and spoon into the sink.

"Yeah right Lo- I think cute boys are the last thing on my mind right now." Lola chuckled packing her purse and reaching for her keys.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that the best remedy to a broken heart is another romance?"

"Seeing as this is my first "adult" break up – no I haven't heard that one before…but I'll keep that in mind, winter fling is something I'm needing to cross of my bucket list."

"No you know that's not what I mean young lady." Bianca interrupted her before anything else could be said.

"No- no you can't talk your way out of this one, you said another romance…." Bianca winked at Lola before taking off in the direction of her luggage.

"So full of humor today Bebe…now let's get going traffic is going to be a nightmare this morning." Lola and Bianca walked through the bright kitchen and through the small hallway leading to the garage and into the SUV where Bianca tossed all of her luggage in.

With a drive down through the estate driveway and through the gate they were off and on their way to O'Hare to catch Bianca's international flight.

Once at the airport the Mitchell's made their way to security where it was time for the parents to say good bye to the kids, Karen was already down at eye level with Gray telling him how proud she was that he was being brave and making this trip.

"Oh and remember – if something chases you….run." She said to the brothers with wide eyes and cautionary tone.

Gray simply laughed at the joke while Zach payed no attention, headphones blasting in his ear as he listened to random songs on his Samsung phone, during his little phasing out mom's voice session someone in the distance caught his eye, fixated on her as she walked towards where he was standing, quickly he flipped his hood back and fixed his hair as she approached the path to get towards security.

She walked in a slow pace, almost in slow motion in Zach's mind, hips swaying side to side, even though she was wearing a large Black Hawks jersey he could still make out the form of her amazing body, her face was bronzed and glowing as he scanned all of her features his eyes set in on her soft red lips, then one glimpse of those deep ocean blue eyes he was completely star struck.

Bianca was getting herself situated with her juggling duffle and back pack on her shoulders, her boarding pass and phone hooked in with her headphones blasting The Wanted's 'Walks Like Rihanna', when she looked up from what she was doing she was met with a stranger's gaze. She stopped dead in her tracks for a moment trying to act as if she was stopping to look at her boarding pass but when she veered up to look up he was still standing there in his tall and toned glory staring at her with those brownish- green hazel eyes; one look into those eyes and she was hooked.

Noticing that he was saying good bye to who she assumed to be his parents she walked by with a smile on her face, hips swaying to the beat of the music trying not to make it seem obvious that she was trying to get his attention.

"Zach- hello…earth to Zach…..let's go!" Gray yelled out to his older brother trying to get his attention, only Zach was too busy looking at the backside of the girl he had been checking out for the last five minutes.

"What?" Zach said back forcefully as his eyes were still fixated on the girl walking down the ramp towards customs.

"C'mon we have to get to the gate!" Gray said while dragging his brother through security.

The next couple of hours seemed to fly by quick what with phones and tablets being fully charged they had absolutely no problem waiting the extra hour for the flight delays, it was around noon when the stewardess finally got around to calling the passengers up to the plane. Since Zach and Gray had first class tickets it didn't take long for them to be called up to the desk.

Once on the plane the boys walked a short way down a long aisle to the first class section, spotting their seats Gray made a beeline for the window seat but when they got to the fifth row of first class only to find that the window seat had already been taken…giving Zach his first highlight of the day. Sitting there in Gray's preferred seat was the jersey girl that Zach had been making flirty eyes with back in the security line.

She was just sitting there with her headphones glued to her ears, music blasting and face pointed towards the window, completely oblivious to what was going on behind her, before Zach could even make a move to sit next to her his little brother stole his middle seat chance to sit next to this gorgeous girl.

As soon as Gray sat down his motions seemed to startle the girl so lost in thought it made her flinch, immediately she took off her headphones to greet the young boy.

"Hi." Gray said as he adjusted himself.

She returned his greeting with a quiet hello, then quickly after getting caught off guard when she met eyes with the guy she was gawking at from a little while ago.

For a second they just stared in shock at one another wide eyes dazed, mouths slightly agate, the first to stop the little shock fest was Bianca who gave Zach a warm smile, Zach followed suit as he sat down in his seat.

"Hey." He blurted out quietly smiling like a complete idiot.

"Hi." She said simply before being interrupted by the flight attendant spouting directions and precautions for the flight.

Soon it was seat belt time as the plane reached the runway and prepared to make a run for take-off, that's when Bianca noticed Gray's grip on the arm rests, smiling to herself remembering her first take off she got an idea to help the young boy.

"Hey- you okay?" She turned to ask the young boy.

"Y- Yeah I'm f-f-fine." He stuttered on his words.

"First plane ride?" She asked.

Gray nodded gripping the arms rests even tighter as the plane sped up.

"My first plane ride was kinda scary too-." Gray looked up at the smiling brunette.

"Really?" she nodded reaching out for the boy's tablet.

"Wanna know a little trick?" she asked while searching through the music selection.

"S-sure." Meanwhile Bianca was having this little powwow with Grey, Zach smiled and watched quietly as she was trying to comfort his little brother.

"What's your favorite band?"

"Green Day…" she touched the keys on the tablet and found his favorite band on the screen.

"Put some headphones on – blast the music as loud as you can take and just relax, pretend that you're on a rollercoaster….just don't scream otherwise the air marshal's get mad." Gray's eyes widened.

"I'm just kidding but seriously give it a try…" She handed him back the tablet watching him rustle around his back pack for a pair of headphones.

"Aw man…. I forgot them in the car…" the boy said sadly.

"Here Gray take mine." Zach didn't mind keeping his brother occupied so he could get to know the sweet girl sitting in the same row.

Gray quickly took the headphones and attached them to his tablet turning up the volume up on it as the pane was gaining speed quickly.

"Thanks for that…that was really sweet of you" Zach looked over at the girl who was shifting back as the plane was about to take off, smiling and blushing for blurting out too much.

"No problem….. I'm Bianca by the way." She smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Zach." His smile grew wider.

"Nice to meet you." At that point everything that had happened last night had completely vanished from his mind for a moment…it was like 'Hannah who?', he was even feeling bold enough to take the flirting a step further.

"Pleasure's all mine." She wasn't expecting this level of flirtation so soon, all she could do at this point was giggle at his smooth voice.

They didn't really talk much throughout the flight occasionally they would stare at each other careful not to get caught but failing as they were sitting a mere foot away, at one point it got so common during the flight that it just ended in awkward chuckles, neither one knowing what to say.

By the time they had reached the half way point of the flight all three of them had completely knocked out and slept the rest of the way there.

Reaching their destination Bianca was easily roused from her flight nap feeling the plane touch down, she didn't bother to wake up either of the boys even when the plane was starting to let passengers grab their belongings and exit the plane.

With Lola's suggestion from earlier this morning still in mind, she scribbled on a piece of paper her phone number and a note for Zach to call her at some point, slipping it into his hand she clasped it closed to make sure he wouldn't drop it, quickly slipping it in his hand and making sure no one was looking she bent down and did something that she didn't even expect herself to do she gave him a quick peck on the cheek not noticing that she left behind a slightly pinkish red kiss mark on his face.

With that she skipped off in the direction of the exit and made a run for it worried that he might have woken up and started to look for her, she headed for the baggage claim to get her suitcase and find her father who was probably already waiting for her.

Back on the plane a flight attendant walked over to wake up the two boys sleeping soundly.

"Hey guys- we've landed." She said softly giving Zach a light shake.

Zach blinked his eyes opened and nodded at the flight attendant, looking down at his hand he scrunched his face unfolding the piece of paper.

 _Hey Zach,_

 _Call me, Bianca_

Under her name she had written out her number with a wink face next to it.

Once Zach had realized that it was her he immediately looked at the empty seat next to his brother and grinned to himself quickly saving her contact info into his phone and slipping the note into his pocket.

Getting up to get their things together Gray immediately spotted the kiss mark on his brother's cheek and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at- twerp?" Zach asked in a half serious tone.

"You have something on your face." Gray was well aware of what it was and who it was that gave it to him.

"What?" He turned on the face front camera on his phone and began inspecting his face, once he got to his right cheek he noticed what it was that had Gray so amused.

At first he thought it was from his mom, but she wasn't wearing any lipstick when they were dropped off, he thought for a moment longer wondering who would have kissed him and then the light bulb finally went off…..Bianca had the same shade of lip gloss on her lips as the kiss mark on his face.

He didn't really know what to make of it other than being extremely flattered for the phone number…and for the kiss as well, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her sneaking a kiss while he was sleeping.

"So where did your girlfriend go?" Gray asked in a teasing tone, Zach merely shrugged not caring that his brother was totally enjoying this.

"Dunno." He said as they made their way out of the plane and into the airport, again with a grin plastered on his face, he had completely forgotten about all of his past girlfriend troubles.

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Please r and r!

Let me know what you think I'd love to hear!


	3. Chapter 3

So I hope you guys like the story so far, I am moving pretty quickly into it, please let me know what you guys think of it so far….so without any further details or interruptions here is chapter 3!

Soon after running out of the gate and into the baggage claim area Bianca couldn't contain the smile from appearing on her face while collecting her belongings from the carousel and soon found herself in the arrival terminals sitting on a bench waiting for her whoever was to pick her up to show. The original plan was to have a limo pick up the group but considering she was riding solo…she wasn't really fond of the idea of getting into a stretch limousine by herself…..talk about pathetic.

"There's my girl!" A familiar voice shouted in the distance, Bianca looked up to see her father exiting his Mercedes SUV, smiling brightly at her.

"Dad!" She yelled out returning the smile as he closed the gap finally making his way to hug her.

"How was your flight?" He asked while making much of an effort to cut off her circulation, the cough gave him a hint he was hugging a bit too tightly.

"Eh- uneventful, but short I'm so glad to finally be off school." She gave a reassuring smile even though she knew that half of her statement was a lie, not wanting to give too many details about her hectic teenage adult life.

"Well let's get going the helicopter is ready let's get going." Her father helped her pack her suit case and duffle into his car and finally they were off and in the direction of the airport hangar.

Once they reached the helicopter that was prepped, packed with all the luggage and ready Bianca was confused at the fact that her father was getting into the pilot side and his instructor was in the passenger side.

"Dad- what are you doing?" He turned around and smiled at his daughter about to have a freak out.

"Surprise, I am a certified helicopter pilot!" He shouted happily trying to drown out the sound of the loud engine.

"Heh- congrats dad!" She shouted hesitantly as he took off into the air with much turbulence.

The whole ride was rocky and wavy considering Simon hadn't yet reached intermediate potential but he definitely had earned the right to be certified, also earning the right to terrify his daughter further than he already had by simply getting in the pilot seat of a helicopter what with all of the ups and downs. Lucky for Simon his daughter had more guts than the usual passenger flying in the back of a newbie pilots aircraft, so she masked a brave face while being belted tight to her seat with a floatation device underneath in case of disaster.

Back at the airport Zach and Gray had just made their way to the lobby with luggage in toe, where their assigned baby sitter Zara was standing texting away on her phone while the driver next to her held a sign up with the boy's names plastered on it.

"Zach and Gray reporting for duty." Zach said as he approached the British woman, she merely looked at the pair and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright so we've got to get going like now, the ferry leaves in a half an hour and your Aunt is expecting you to be on time." Zara said as she and the driver turned towards the doors heading towards the town car waiting for them, Zach and Gray followed close behind trying to keep up with the luggage in hand, which mean that Zach was stuck with all the heavy duty items.

"Thanks for the help." Zach said sarcastically after getting all the luggage into the trunk of the town car

Upon getting the car packed up they were off and heading to the ferry dock.

It didn't take long for the ferry to reach Isla Nublar, once off the dock and onto the train was when Gray's eyes really light up with wonder, taking in all the sights with oohs and ahs all his older brother could do was roll his eyes at his younger brothers intense enthusiasm. A group of girls soon took Zach's mind off of his dorky younger brother before something else took his thoughts away from them not even letting him flash them a toothy smile, his thoughts were soon returned to the mysterious girl that went by the name of Bianca; wondering if he would ever see her again. Immediately he remembered that he had saved her phone number in his phone he decided to take a chance and send her a text message hoping that he could at least get to know her over the phone seeing as he was on vacation and wouldn't likely have the luck of running into her anytime soon.

Zach  
Hey Bianca  
It's me Zach.

He sat back in his seat thinking about this girl he barely knew but who had already managed to imbed herself into his brain hoping that she would text back.

Up in the high, well not that high of skies, Bianca was still glued to her seat finally seeing a ray of hope as they reached the helipad and she would soon be in her home away of homes, the sight of the blue skies and sunshine raying over the forested island never ceased to amaze her it was just picturesque.

The only difference in this trip was that she was arriving just as the sun was beginning it's bon voyage, there was probably still a couple of hours left of sunlight but she took in the vision in with smiles as they reached the helipad.

She snapped a quick couple of pictures for her Instagram page when her phone buzzed with a text message from an unknown number.

She looked down at her phone making her way to her inbox she couldn't help but smile upon receiving Zach's text message, quickly she typed up a reply just before they began their landing.

Bianca  
Hey Zach  
How's it going?

The landing may have been a little rockier than expected but she played face like a pro being brave for the man sitting up in the pilot seat, they soon exited the copter with luggage in arms making their way to the SUV below that soon led them to their beautiful summer home.

It wasn't quite as big as their Chicago mansion but it still had the usual perks of housing plenty of guests….not that Bianca had many at the moment, another nice feature of the house was the location it was on the north end of the in a gated secluded area that would also act as a fortress in case of emergency. One of Bianca's favorite features was the balcony wrapped around the first and second floor of the house making it easy to sneak out in the middle of the night and run off to her favorite place in the park…..the gymnasium; the gym wasn't more than a couple of blocks away from her house. The gym was the building her father had built in his daughter's best interest, seeing as how she would sometimes spend vacations and summers there at the park and with her insatiable need to train for her gymnastics it was a necessity for her to have a place to practice. Even now that she wasn't a gymnast anymore she still loved the idea of having a place to get away and just dance and relive her glory days with all the equipment there at her disposal, making it easy access to sneak out and have some time to herself.

The car dropped them off at the house around sunset, Bianca and her father made their way into the house and before Simon could even get a word in about where they were going and what time dinner would be, Bianca was already off and scurrying to her room to get dolled up.

"Bianca – do you need help with your bags?" He father called out just as she reached the stairs.

"No thanks dad, I'll be ready in an hour!" Simon chuckled as he watched his precious raced up the stairs with all of her luggage wrapped around her body having no trouble getting it all into her room.

"Dinner is at seven!" Seeing as it was just barely six she had plenty of time to begin her beautification process, now Bianca wasn't a shallow girl by any means but she did always pride herself on her appearance, especially when meeting new people. She wondered about what Claire's nephews were like, excited to meet anyone in Claire's life other than her snooty assistant and former love interest Owen.

Not that she didn't like Owen, over the years she had grown quite fond of him getting to know him through the many tours she had taken through the raptor facility, and the idea of him and Claire dating; it was actually Bianca's doing that they had their first date. Now she wasn't responsible for the Claire sabotaging the date by printing out an itinerary but she did in fact scold the guy for wearing board shorts to a first date and with someone as elegant and particular as Claire, even if they resided in a tropical climate. She had hope still that they would work something out, thinking that her graduation dinner would be a good place to break the ice for the second time.

Quickly getting undressed she wrapped a towel around her hair not wanting it to get wet she jumped in the shower to scrub all the days dirtiness off her body and hoping it to smell like roses and shea butter again. Not wanting to take longer than an hour she cut the soaking time into a fraction of what it usually was and scurried back to her room to get started on her hair and her makeup, she hadn't yet decided on what she would wear to dinner but she had a few things in mind when she was packing back in Chicago.

Once she was done getting herself dolled up she ended with a wavy curly but still messy high pony tail, a dark plum smoky eye with a nude lip color, and again not wanting to take too much longer she settled on a black mermaid shaped maxi skirt with ruching at the top and a slit that ended at the middle part of her thigh flaring out, topped with a white backless scoop neck tee tucked into her skirt. Putting the finishing touches on her outfit with her silver family tree necklace that her father had given her when she was little, a cute little tree with her initials and his on the branches and little diamonds scattered about. She gave herself a once over in the mirror realizing that she was about to walk out of her room barefoot, as much as she loved walking around like that it wasn't really ideal for a nice restaurant, so she decided on black strappy high heels with bright blue bling sprinkled all over the straps, that let the skirt just barely touch the floor.

Happy with her look she packed a nude lip gloss into her bra and slipped her into the pocket in her skirt, and she was off down the stairs heels clicking loudly, happy to be on her way to her favorite steakhouse on the island.

"Bianca!" Her father called out before realizing that she was already in the living room.

"Ready to go!" she said happily.

"You look beautiful- sweetheart." Simon said wrapping his arm around her, escorting her to the car waiting outside for them.

"Thank you daddy." She said lovingly as she hopped into the Mercedes lux van.

Over in the hotel resort Zach and Gray were just finishing up getting ready for dinner waiting for their Aunt Claire to show up to take them to the party.

Zach was still in his room deciding what pants would go best with his black button up shirt, finally after so much pestering from his younger brother he decided on dark blue fitted jeans with black sneakers not wanting to take too much time in case Claire actually made it on time. Clipping his black link Movado watch he grabbed his phone slipping it into his pocket and gave himself a couple of sprays of his favorite Diesel cologne before heading out into the sitting room of their hotel villa.

"Hi boys!" She said happily.

"Aunt Claire." Gray yelled out running to hug his one and only aunt, he practically body checked her in the process.

"Wow- …you're so sweet." She said awkwardly not quite comfortable with the breech of her personal space.

"Hey Aunt Claire." Zach said from behind his brother giving a small smile to a woman who he thought never gave a second thought about him or his brother.

"Look at you- you've grown…..what's it been like four years?" Zach chuckled sarcastically.

"Seven ….it's been seven years." He said sarcastically while giving a small shake of the head as he saw his aunt look back down at the little boy hugging her.

"So where are we going?" Gray asked eagerly.

"Well we're going to have dinner with the owner of the park and his daughter." Zach gave a long sigh not really wanting to go to some boring business dinner, he would much rather be hanging out by the hotel, taking his thoughts away from all the commotion of his little brother asking questions about where they were going was his phone buzzing with a text message.

He looked down at the text message and right away his face brightened up seeing that Bianca had responded, but before he could make a move to text back his Aunt Claire was already rushing him and his brother out the door.

"C'mon guys lets go we have reservations to make." She said with a perky voice shooing the boys out the door and through the hall, quickly they made their way through the hotel and down into Claire's Mercedes SUV.

"Nice wheels Aunt Claire!" Gray said as he hopped into the back seat.

"Sweet this model isn't even on the market yet, how'd you swing this?" Zach asked as he opened the door to the front seat, not looking what he was about to sit on Claire quickly snatched up the beautifully wrapped thin box and set it on the dashboard.

"I have my ways." She said cheekily sliding into the driver's seat and revving the engine and racing off into the direction of the restaurant.

"Who's this for?" He asked as he picked the box up from the dashboard.

"Mr. Masrani's daughter, she graduated early from high school." Zach gave a light nod, kind of jealous at the fact the fact that Claire had put so much effort into someone who wasn't even related to her rather than her own nephew.

"Don't worry there's something in there for you too." Zach's face brightened, he just simply stared at the box wondering what she could possibly have in that box.

"Don't you dare, wait until dinner is over and you'll find out." He looked over at Claire and playfully rolled his eyes giving out another smile.

"Hey what do I get?" Gray called out from behind, Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm yourself Gray you'll get yours tomorrow at the park okay." Gray sat back and smiled content for now with his Aunt's response.

Finally they reached the restaurant and were shown to a private back dining room already set up for a nice dinner for six, they were taken to their seats and asked to wait until the guest of honor arrived to place orders.

Just as Claire was about to take out her phone to send Bianca a text message, Simon and the guest of honor finally made their entrance.

"Hey!" Claire called out getting up from her seat to greet her young friend.

Looking up from his phone to see what all the noise was about he was completely stunned into speechlessness, there she was the girl who had him completely star struck for the past eight hours with her bubbly personality and her completely breathtaking appearance. He watched intently for a moment as she greeted his aunt before she again caught his gaze the way she did the first time she saw him.

Bianca was just zoning out as her father and Claire spoke about something pertaining to the park when she impulsively turned her head towards the guy sitting at the dinner table and her face light up with a bright smile.

"Zach." She said making her tone of voice just a couple of octaves higher.

"Hey." He smiled getting up from the table, walking over to greet her happily.

Once getting close enough for a hug they just stopped dead in their tracks realizing that they had an audience, they both turned to look at the people staring wide eyed at them and just gave a light shrug before moving towards Bianca's dad so they could be properly introduced.

"Simon these are my nephews Zach and Gray Mitchell." Simon smiled brightly reaching out to shake each hand and welcome them to his park.

"Nice to meet you Zach."

"You too Mr. Masrani." Zach smiled back nervously shaking the hand of his possible love interest's father.

"Please call me Simon." Zach nodded as Simon moved over to Gray's level to greet him.

"You let me know how you like my park tomorrow I'm sure Bianca would love to show you and your brother around." Gray smiled nodding at his deal.

"Sure!" Bianca smiled as they looked over to see her reaction.

"Sounds fun- I'd love to." Claire then stepped in.

"Well I was actually going to have Zara watch them for the day…." Bianca turned to look at the control freak standing before her and chuckled, not wanting to make too many changes to Claire's plan for the day.

"I'm cool with whatever….I can always just tag along." She said happily looking over to see Zach's reaction at getting to spend the day with her.

"Wait you're not coming with us tomorrow?" Gray asked worriedly.

"Well not until night time – I have some meetings to attend but I'm all yours the day after that." Claire said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Okay…" Gray said giving up on trying to guilt trip his aunt.

"Bianca- how do you know my nephew?" Claire asked trying to change the subject awkwardly, even in a room full of people she knew she always found a way to make herself sound awkward.

"Oh – we met on the plane back in Chicago…." Claire chuckled and nodded seeing the sparks igniting between her and her nephew, yes she may have been an awkward person but she wasn't stupid.

"Wow what a small world." She said with a warm smile towards the pair.

Gray then stepped into the conversation.

"Yeah – we sat together in first class and she helped me get over my flight fright." Gray said happily looking at the girl sitting next to his brother, Bianca simply laughed at the story and smiled when Gray looked over at her.

"Hey dad where's Owen?" She looked over at the one place setting that still wasn't in use.

"Owen's coming?" Claire asked sounding shocked almost chocking as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yeah when I was talking to dad last night I said 'Why not invite Owen?'" Bianca said with a smile knowing where this conversation was going already.

"Oh….that's nice." Claire said clearly sounding annoyed at the fact that Owen was supposed to attend.

"Who's Owen?" Gray asked noticing that his aunt was starting to get uncomfortable.

"He's the hunky raptor wrangler who was supposed to be here but I'm assuming he got busy with work again….right dad?" Simon couldn't help but chuckle at the way his daughter described on of the parks best employees, he know how his daughter had grown fond of the man what with his ways with the animals and his ability to get on Claire's nerves served as some entertainment for Bianca.

"He's probably busy with his the girls tonight Bianca I'm sure he would have come if he had gotten the chance." Bianca pouted mocking the persona of a five year old.

"Yeah I guess- oh well I'll grill him for it in the morning." Having had enough about the conversations about the raptor wrangler, Claire quickly saw an opportunity to change the subject and congratulate the early graduate.

"So Bianca congratulations…. Graduating early!" Claire exclaimed.

"Thanks Claire- I'm actually pretty excited, finally getting some much needed r and r before college." She joked knowing her father would flip if all she did was lay around the house moping about and becoming a vegetable.

"Very funny Bianca….why don't you tell her about your plans for college." Bianca chuckled along with the others while enduring the glare from her father.

"No actually I'm kidding, I was thinking about taking a couple of tours of schools in the country start zoning in on where I want to go, maybe get a job or an internship." Claire smiled at the ambitious girl sitting before her.

"Well either way I'm proud of you." Zach couldn't help but feel another ping of jealousy sitting there watching the connection and relationship between his aunt and this girl he has had no clue about, he couldn't help it but it started to really get on his nerve. But one beaming look from the girl sitting beside him was enough to at least overpower the frustration that he had towards both her and his aunt, for the moment.

"Zach you're a senior too right?" Claire asked trying to steer the conversation his way.

"Uh yeah…." He gave out a chuckle relieved that she at least knew something about him, other than him being the older brother.

Dinner was lively enough to keep all conversations going and especially between the two teenage adults who had much in common, like being big Black Hawks fans, loving hiking and fishing; being big on Samsung cellphone and accessories and considering NIU for a college to go to in the near future. Simon watched closely as the pair got to know one another further, he couldn't help but smile as the young man sitting next to her paid close attention to everything she said (unlike her former boyfriend who ignored the personal stuff), laughing at her jokes and returning the conversation with his own thoughts. He had hopes that this person sitting next to his daughter would help her get over what he knew was certainly a teen angst tragedy in his daughters life. The conversation between everyone at the table was soon steered in the direction of Simon asking which hotel Claire had put the boys up in.

"Well I'm lucky I managed to get a room in at all, but I got them into a nice suite at the Waldorf Astoria." Simon nodded not looking pleased at the answer.

"We have plenty of room at our house if they would like to stay it's a bit further from the park but Bianca could always drive them out in the morning." Claire smiled and nodded.

"How does that sound boys?" Claire said looking over to see if either of them were willing to give up room service privileges, fortunately for her both were definitely willing.

"Sure!" Gray said happily wanting to see the big mansion that Bianca lived in.

"Okay then- we'll head back to the hotel after dinner then or I'll just have Zara take care of the luggage and take it back to your house." Sending the British secretary a quick text message with directions, Claire then moved onto details about Bianca's graduation gift.

"So, Bianca since tonight's about you I got you a little something…..there's a little something in there for Zach too." She said happily handing the wrapped box to Bianca.

"Claire you didn't have to do this…" Bianca said happy opening up the box to find two lanyards with name tags on them, she turned to Zach handing the one with his name over to him.

"Maroon 5 is here?" She asked with a shocked voice.

"Officially, they aren't but they're doing a private concert no more than fifty people will be there." Claire egged them on with the details.

"Oh and look on the other side." Bianca and Zach looked on the other side of the lanyard card to find the words 'MEET AND GREET' splashed all over.

"WOAH sweet!" Zach exclaimed, sure Maroon 5 wasn't his favorite band but he did like some songs and the thought of getting to meet a rock legend sounded pretty cool.

"Concert starts in twenty minutes you'd both better get a move on." Claire said smiling at both teens.

"Thanks Aunt Claire." Zach walked over to give her a quick side hug before bolting towards the door.

"You're the best Claire bear!" Bianca ran over to hug Claire and give her father a quick kiss goodnight.

Bianca and Zach ran through the dim lighted restaurant together heading for the door lanyards around their necks ready for an amazing night

"Wait – hold up…running in heels." Bianca called out at Zach as he ran ahead of her, heading towards the Sky Lounge where the concert was being held.

Turning back to see a damsel in distress he walked back chuckling at the fact that she was tripping over her heels and held out his hand to help.

"Need help?" He asked with a cheeky tone, she rolled her eyes and nodded smiling and accepting the helping hand.

"Thanks." She said as he pulled her up to his level with a sly grin.

"Psych!" She shouted slipping away from his grip, racing towards the building at full speed.

"Hey- no fair cheater!" He yelled running up behind to catch up to her.

"Fine…fine… we walk in together." She said out of breath from all the running.

"Deal….m'lady." He said holding his arm out to escort her, she accepted the escort happily walking on with him.

Finally they reached the Sky Lounge, not having to wait in line to sneak in they showed they're VIP, Meet and Greet passes and were immediately escorted to the VIP area where that only sat about ten people. Claire being the organized person that she was, she didn't just stop at getting them the VIP tickets with the meet and greet, she also made sure that there was a small sitting area just for the two teenagers to be able to enjoy the concert away from all the drunks that would probably come onto Bianca. Another reason for the private corner Bianca was already sure that it was a set up for her and Zach, she was sure that Claire had not let the little disastrous blind date go.

"She thinks of everything." Bianca said as she sat down on the small love seat setting her phone down on the small coffee table before her.

"Yeah…..I can see that." Zach said sitting down next to Bianca who had sneaked her hand into her shirt to grab her lip gloss out and apply some, Zach couldn't help but stare for a moment chuckling inwardly at such an odd storing space for cosmetics.

"What?" She asked slipping the gloss back into her bra.

"Nothing." He chuckled harder as he caught her slipping the gloss back in her chosen place.

"Hey – I don't like carrying around purses all the time so might as well make use another good use for my bra." She said casually, adjusting herself back into place.

Before the two could say anything else the announcer for the band came on stage with great enthusiasm ready to introduce the band to the already restless crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present Maroon 5!" the crowds cheered with excitement as the curtains were pulled and there they were starting up the first song of the night 'This Love', everyone in the room stood up and swayed to the music, clapping along with the beat; some even holding lighters up. This wasn't Zach's favorite band but the atmosphere and music even had him dancing to the music, Bianca had her phone out all through the first four songs which included her favorites like 'Sugar', 'Animals', 'Stutter', and 'Maps'; having the time of her life taking pictures and videos and posting them in Facebook and Instagram hoping that her former best friend would see them and freak.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bar and grab a water or something can I get you anything?" Zach called out in her direction trying to overpower the music.

"No I'm okay – thank you though." She called out smiling at his chivalry.

As soon as Zach left the VIP area a guy sitting across the room who had been eyeing her made his way to where Bianca was sitting and made himself right at home, right away Bianca snapped her head in the direction of the man who was at least ten years older than her and rolled her eyes.

"Hey." He said smoothly, tracing her arm with his finger.

"Ah hands off!" The guy knew what she was going to say but instead of being a gentleman and letting her finish he chose to interrupt her as if she weren't even talking, leaning in a little too close for comfort Bianca, she slowly backed away disgusted by the smell of alcohol soaking his breath.

"Ew- back off you creep!" She shouted through the music wondering why she didn't just go with Zach to the bar.

Before she could say anything else Zach appeared next to her taking her hand and whisking her by the hand away from the creep trying to hit on her.

"Hey thanks for keeping my girlfriend company man….but I think I can take it from here." Zach chose to poke fun at the situation rather than deal with a creepy drunk who would probably try to take a swing at him, he walked Bianca over to a less crowded area wanting to make sure that she was okay.

"You alright?" He called out over the loud music, looking back to see if the creep still had his eyes on her.

"Yeah- I'm fine….thanks for that!" She smiled with relief, he returned her smile and noticed the music change to a much slower pace, noticing that there was a small area for dancing and seeing all the other couples dancing he decided to take a chance.

"Wanna dance?" He asked sweetly holding his hand out as 'She will be Loved' began to be played.

"Sure!" She said delightedly accepting his hand, slowly he led her to the middle of the dancing floor where he put his arms at her hips, feeling too short for him she merely kept her hands at his upper arms as they began to sway to the beautiful music.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen she  
Had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her, she  
Always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up  
At your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Feeling awkward at the position of their arms Zach took his hands in hers for a moment guiding them around his neck, proving to her that she wasn't too short for him, the movement pulled her attention from Adam Levine to the guy she was currently dancing with. Glancing up to look him in the eye she was taken back by how gorgeous they were, an odd shade of hazel brown but still beautiful. Along with being pulled closer to his body she was also pulled in to his amazing scent; she soaked in the amazing scent of his cologne and body aroma with an inhale as it was clearly working for her.

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Noticing that the music wasn't quite as loud with this song Bianca took the time to get to know the real Zach a little better.

"So- Zach Mitchel….what's your story, stuck with the little brother visiting the aunt for vacation?" Zach chuckled.

"Nothin' to it just haven't seen Claire in years, my mom wanted us to get to know our only Aunt on her side." She nodded.

"What about you- how'd you get to know my aunt better than her own nephews?" He bit back a little bit stronger than he meant to, she understood why- how it must have looked to him.

"She was my dad's intern before the glamorous promotion, he used to send her on errands that included his precious daughter…and I guess she kinda took pity on me because I don't have a mom." To say the least Zach was shocked he wasn't expecting a bomb like that to drop on him.

"Oh shit- I'm sorry …when did she?" Bianca laughed cutting him off before he could finish his condolences.

"No don't be sorry- seriously, Simon….my dad wasn't married when he adopted me and he hasn't really had any serious relationships….well none serious enough to get married, so Claire acts as my sister slash mother for all intensive purposes." Zach felt bad for the way he ragged on her for having such a close relationship with his Aunt Claire, though he was still a little ticked off at Claire he didn't mean to take it out on Bianca.

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I  
Want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along yeah  
My heart is full, and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want yeah_

"You're lucky…you don't have to deal with hearing your parents fight about stupid shit." She looked up to see Zach's demeanor changed to serious, so she decided to turn to humor to try and comfort him in some way.

"True that's a plus but getting the puberty and sex conversation from your dad when you're a girl, and having to walk into Victoria's Secret every time I need a new bra let alone the first time I had to get one….not so fun, on the bright side though he ends up caving and buying me whatever I want." Zach couldn't help but find the humor in her point and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah yeah go ahead laugh at my pain." She joked laughing along with Zach who had forgotten for a moment about all of the drama at home, that's another thing that he enjoyed about Bianca….her sense of humor. Already he was beginning to make comparisons between her and his former girlfriend Hannah, Bianca was so lively and optimistic about life, interested in the same things that he was and took interest in his life, Hannah wasn't into much else besides clothing and cheerleading and her ridiculous friends.

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

 _I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me catch her every time she  
Falls_

The pair spent the rest of the song dancing away, getting lost in catching gazes and soon after that getting comfortable with a warm embrace as Bianca settled her head down on Zach's shoulder relaxing her arms around him further. This time with their closeness he had the chance to take in the beautiful smell that was her scent something he couldn't put a name on but either way to him she smelled beautiful.

 _Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door, I  
Want to make you feel beautiful_

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday  
Out on your corner in the pourin' rain oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved  
And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

 _Please don't try so hard to say good-bye  
I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain  
Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

The song soon came to an end, the couple still entangled in each other's arms when the sound of Adam Levine's voice pulled them away from their own little world.

"Thank you Sky Lounge – have a good night everyone!" Bianca and Zach finally pulled away from one another and gave the band a nice round of applause, almost making their way to the door hand in hand before a tall lanky blonde woman came up to ask the pair about their back stage passes.

"Hey Zach- Bianca?" She looked down at her clip board and read the names off of her list.

"Yeah….." Bianca answered for the both.

"You guys have the meet and greet?" Zach nodded remembering the reason for the passes in the first place.

"Oh yeah- we have the meet and greet…that's us." Bianca said with a chuckle, the blonde woman shook her head at the forgetful pair and led them in the green room in the back.

"Right this way." Bianca and Zach walked into the green room hand in hand, faces still dazed with young love; even still when in the presence of celebrities.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Adam Levine asked.

"Good…." Bianca said not really paying attention to much else besides the teenager standing next to her.

"Great! The concert was amazing." Zach said with a nervous smile fluffing his hair a bit in the process.

"Glad you guys enjoyed it." Adam said clearly feeling that he for once wasn't really the center of attention with the only female in the room; not being insulted by it either he thought it was sweet the way the pair was acting towards one another.

"Date night?" He asked abruptly.

"Oh- um….." Zach stumbled on what to say, fidgeting with his hands in his pockets.

"More like a set up but pretty much." Bianca said with a chuckle, clearly seeing that Claire was getting payback for when she set her and Owen up on a date.

"Set up?" Adam asked.

"His aunt is getting pay back for when I set her up on a blind-ish date…um it's a long story- didn't end very well." Adam raised an eyebrow to the story.

"I've got time." He said gesturing towards the love seat for them to sit down, finally the pair broke hands and sat on their own for a bit.

"Well, there's this gorgeous animal wrangler on the island who works with his aunt- she runs the operations here at the park and stuff, I know them both personally by the way, but any who the date ended up disastrous…..something about her printing out an itinerary for the night and him wearing board shorts, so she's getting pay back by setting me up on a date with her nephew." Adam let out an awkward chuckle before processing this rambled story.

"So in other words you're just a bad match maker?" Bianca chuckled along with the singer and the boy sitting next to her.

"Hey opposites attract…..it was a good plan in theory he makes her let loose and she straightens the sloppy guy out….and who knows." She said brightly and optimistically.

The rest of the meet and greet included taking a couple of pictures with the band and Adam himself followed by an immediate posting on every social media that the pair had up and began the bragging left and right.

"Alright it was good to meet you guys- have a good night!" Adam called out saying good bye to his guests.

"Have a good night!" Bianca called out as she walked out the door.

"Bye!" Zach said with a smile following behind Bianca.

"Damn Behati Prinsloo is one lucky woman." Zach turned to give her a raised eye brown indicating that he had absolutely no idea who she was talking about.

"She's the Victoria's Secret model married to the guy we just met…." She pulled her phone out from her pocket and showed him a picture of the woman she was talking about.

"That's her." Zach's eyes went wide at the picture of the lingerie model.

"I think he's the lucky one." She giggled at the fact that drool was already threatening to fall from his wide open mouth.

"Dude keep it together you're getting drool all over my phone." She joked pulling her phone away, briskly walking ahead of Zach.

"Hey- whose gonna be picking us up?" Zach asked running to catch up to Bianca.

"My house isn't too far from here- twenty minute walk tops." She said casually.

"You sure you're up for walking in those shoes?" He asked sincerely, she chuckled and nodded reassuring that she would be fine.

"I'll be fine." She said continuing her normal paced strut.

"So….Simon Masrani's daughter." He meant it like a question but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"What's your story?" She giggled seeing her previous question to him being used.

"Well what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Twenty questions…?" She giggled nodding to his request.

"Sure- you first."

"Favorite sport to watch." She didn't even have to take a second to pick.

"Hockey- specifically Blackhawks….you?"

"That and baseball- specifically the Cubs." She chuckled.

"Ah- so you're a Cubs fan…good man." She joked.

"Favorite sport to play." She asked.

"Football and Baseball."

"Damn you play both for school?" She asked shocked at the schedule that he must have.

"Yeah one in the fall another in the spring….how about you?"

"Gymnastics for school and dance outside of school once a week." He was thinking the same as her about their busy schedules.

"Favorite food." Zach said wondering if it was going to be some obvious girlie answer.

"Chipotle all the way, well that and Chinese food but Chipotle is my first….how about you football man?"

"Anything with chicken…so that includes Chipotle but Italian comes in second for me." She smiled, rejoicing that they would have a mutual place to go to lunch tomorrow.

"Dream car, I mean like the one that you'd break the bank for." She said with much interest.

"Damn that's a hard one…..it has to be that one from the new Fast and Furious movie….the Lycan Hyper sport…." Before he could finish his sentence she said in unison with him all the details of the car.

"3.7L flat-six engine with 6-speed sequential or 7-speed dual clutch automatic outfitted with all sorts of a girls best friends diamond embedded headlights plus a whole bunch of other jewels, plus the top notch speed on that baby…. Anyone's dream car." Zach swore he just fell in love with the amount car info that this girl had just spewed out without having to look at her phone.

"Whoa – what's with all the car talk?" He blurted out.

"What a girl can't know as much about her favorite car from her favorite movies as a guy can?" She asked with a cheeky tone.

"So I'm guessing that's your dream car too?" Zach asked already knowing the answer.

"That and a Maserati." She said happily.

"So I'm guessing you like breaking the bank." He said assuming that she was some sort of rich bitch now.

"As much as my dad will let me yes…..but it's usually not too much because he doesn't want a spoiled brat for a daughter." He smiled rejoicing that he wasn't dealing with another one of those, over the past 12 months he had absorbed much of that because of his former girlfriend.

"Good to know." he said putting his hands in his pockets shrugging off the brisk ocean breeze.

"Hmmmmm dream vacation?" He thought for a moment not ever really giving that question a first thought.

"Haven't really given that one much thought but I guess it would be touring through Europe….Amsterdam, London, Paris maybe….How about you? I mean being a mogul's daughter you've probably been to lots of places." She nodded finding his response slightly romantic when she thought of the city of love.

"Not as much as you'd think- Canada and Mexico but other than that I haven't really been out of the country…..when it comes to dream vacations though I have a couple touring through Italy and if things weren't so bad to the point where they were shooting at tourists in Greece I think that would be a nice place to visit." She smiled running the pictures through her mind of all the dream vacation Pinterest pictures.

"Yeah- that is a down side to going to Greece right now." He said following her pace as they turned a corner coming closer to her house.

"Most embarrassing moment?" She noticed that he was treading into much more personal territory with this question, she pondered the thought and wondered if she should tell the truth about her unfortunate event just a couple of nights before.

"That's a hard one….I have so many." She said awkwardly.

"C'mon stop the dawdling gimme a story." She chuckled and quickly reminisced an embarrassing story to sell.

"Alright- alright…..so first day of senior year of high school its around lunch time and we're allowed to sit outside near this big fountain when its nice out, so long story short I get pushed into the fountain…..in front of the whole entire class, why is that embarrassing? I was wearing a white low cut tee just thick enough of fabric to hide a bright ink lacy unlined bra." Zach raised an eye brow, not really impressed with this so called embarrassing story of hers.

"That's it?" He asked unimpressed.

"Well when the water is cold and you just have lace and a shirt covering your boobs…..with no sweatshirt or anything to cover up with yeah things tend to get pretty embarrassing." Zach gave a light chuckle trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at her boobs at the moment.

"Wow I take my unimpressed attitude back that sounds mortifying." He said looking down at her shirt rather than her face.

"Hey- dude…I'm wearing a padded bra this time and it's like seventy degrees out so no nipples this time." She said bluntly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry but you can't really blame a guy for staring…." He said letting out an amused chuckle trying to make an excuse for himself.

"Well for what they cost for I really can't." She egged him on as if she were serious about the boob job.

"What?" He stared yet again not believing what he was hearing let alone seeing.

"Zach, seriously I was a top gymnast and excellence is based on weight and aerodynamics, do you really think I would ask my dad to pay for distractions like these?" She asked pointing to what she was talking about before she realized that Zach was staring again.

"Nice joke." He laughed the embarrassment off as they walked up to a gate where Bianca began punching in a security code.

"I'm a naturally hilarious person….." She said as she opened the door and walked through.

"And so full of modesty." Zach said sarcastically.

"Yeah that too." She led him to the porch which wrapped around the entire house including the floor where his room for the vacation was located.

"Claire texted me earlier, your brother is already in bed and probably asleep and your room is on the second floor." She said climbing the stairs that led to the second floor, stopping once she reached one of the sliding doors that was unlocked.

"Here's your stop…...breakfast will probably be at eight and we'll leave by nine." She said opening the door for him.

"One more question though." He called out before she could walk out.

She merely stood in the doorway leaning on the wall as he walked towards her.

"Yeah?"

"So who got the bad end of the stick?" He asked leaning close to her on the same wall.

"What do you mean?" She asked genuinely confused.

"I mean who ended up with the worst date?" She giggled finally getting the jest of the question.

"Neither…..Owens a great guy and …so are you…." She said smiling brightly leaning into give Zach a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night Zach….thanks for being my date." Zach couldn't help but blush furiously when she leaned in to kiss him.

"No problem…good night Bianca." He gave her one last smile before she ascended up another floor of stairs towards her room, he slid the door shut again smiling like an idiot completely forgetting all the drama that had gone on the day before with his former girlfriend Hannah.

Zach flipped on the light to his room, content and happy with the space that he had to himself he unpacked his duffle putting things away in some of the drawers placed throughout his room, before finally hitting the bed he made sure to set an alarm giving him enough time to shower in the morning and plug in his phone to charge. Just before he could really dozed off, he noticed a shadow and light footsteps which stirred him from any sleep that he would have gotten.

Getting up quickly to see who it was that was wondering through the house this time of night, to his surprise it wasn't his little brother peeking into everything it was Bianca, she was carrying a small duffle and wearing all black tip toeing down towards the gate.

Seeing an opportunity to tail the girl, he wasted no time in grabbing a zip up hoodie and gym shoes, and made a break towards the gate that she was about to escape through, he followed close behind but far enough so that she wouldn't be able notice….

TOO BE CONTINUED!

Alright so yes this was a long one, and I know I ended on kind of a weird place but I really hope that you guys liked this chapter please please please let me know what you guys think!

Stay tuned for next time to find out where Bianca went and what she and Zach will be up to for a good portion of the night!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright ready to find out where Bianca went? Well here is my chapter four, hope you guys love the way this story is going and please please please r and r let me know what you think!

Btw sorry this one took me so long…I had a severe case of writers block!

Seeing an opportunity to tail the girl, he wasted no time in grabbing a zip up hoodie and gym shoes, and made a break towards the gate that she was about to escape through, he followed close behind but far enough so that she wouldn't be able notice. Ten feet ahead of Zach, Bianca walked along the sidewalk taking her sweet time, enjoying the warm tropical night. For a split second she got that eerie feeling that she was being followed but a quick veer around the shoulder 'proved' her gut instinct wrong and she was back on her merry way. Zach on the other hand had a hard time dodging Bianca's veers but lucky for him there were plenty of signs and bushes for him to either hide behind or jump into so that he wouldn't be caught.

It didn't take long for Bianca to finally reach her sanctuary on the island which was known to everyone else as the annex building known to her as her play stadium, she went through her duffle to grab a spare key while Zach hid behind a bush nearby waiting for the perfect moment to slip inside after her. Once the doors were unlocked and she swung the door wide open to get in, he took his chance to sneak inside, Bianca walked through the darkened halls making her way to her domed mini arena completely oblivious to the boy trailing after her. Opting out of the locker room to change and drop her belongings off she walked over to the training mat and started stripping out of her tank top and leggings and into something a little more suitable for working out. Zach chose to sit on the sidelines still rather than make his presence known, finding an auditorium seat to sit in he shrugged down to stay out of sight, as he pulled his hood over his head and looked up at the beauty before him he couldn't help but blush when he realized what she was doing. Still unaware to the once man audience she had, Bianca finished stripping down and started to change into a pair of tight workout shorts and a long sleeved black backless workout tee that showed off her favorite pink workout bra that she had luckily changed into back at her house. Watching intently at the girl undressing before him Zach stared wide eyed and open mouthed as he was shown the true for of Bianca's body….well almost the true form, he couldn't help but get a little provoked by her little unintended show.

Dressed and ready to finally warm up Bianca looked around her stage, relieved to see that nothing had been changed or moved, not even the remote to her Bluetooth speakers still on the beam where she had left it last, grabbing it from its spot for the last six months she turned on the Bluetooth connection to her phone and began with a simple song to do stretches. Standing in the middle of the floor routine mat she took a deep breath and began the first few seconds of her twenty minute stretches, no usually when working out her time for stretching wasn't so long and vigorous but when it comes to running and tumbling around a mat or beam but she wasn't one to take any chances when it came to safety. Being on the mat reminded her of how much fun she had being a part of this sport and how much she missed taking center stage and having all eyes on her while she did what she loved most.

Most gymnasts going on two months of high school 'retirement' from elite team membership would have lost their moxie but not Bianca, it's like it had become a part of her life style, working out six times a week (only not as vigorously), and scoring apparatus time at her local gymnasium, spending all of her free time just tumbling around the room having the time of her life.

She had sworn her movements were at an all-time high what with switching from gymnastics robot to passion diva with her most loved sport, switching onto another song to start a routine she had been working on for some time now she turned to Ellie Goulding's 'On my mind' for the execution. Beginning her routine, she had this look of playful seductiveness on her face as she flipped towards her most difficult trick back in high school. Yes she had used this song during the short time she spent listening to break up songs while trying to get over her current ex- boyfriend, only recent events had seemed to shift her mind from said asshole pig to another hottie with an amazing smile that was a lot closer than she ever thought…..at least for the moment.

Zach watched from a slouched seat low in the auditorium chairs trying to keep out of sight while still getting a glimpse of the girl flipping around on the mat below, it wasn't hard to do considering Bianca completely mind set on what she was doing rather than looking around at her surroundings. Once the song came to a close, she didn't just stop at once apparatus she made it a priority to stay current and strong in all, moving onto each and every piece of equipment as if she were at a competition, only taking breaks in between to get sips of water and catch her breath.

Having fun being the one man audience Zach was watching a private viewing of his new friend's gymnastics spectacle, he didn't notice all the missed phone calls and text messages that his former girlfriend that were still coming in like crazy. It wasn't until the close of Bianca's final song that they both caught the sound of the string vibrations of his phone, and she stopped dead in her tracks scanning the auditorium for any uninvited guests, having enough time to duck in his seat going unseen Zach then turned his phone to silent hoping for the small noises to go un-noticed.

Luckily for him she merely passed it off as her being paranoid and went on about her intense work out with a couple more fun filled songs of her flipping and dancing around the mat, unknowingly being the object of Zach's attention at the moment. She took the last twenty minutes of her time just stretching and getting herself to an extremely relaxed state simply meditating, by this time Zach took the time to move closer to the ground floor rather than up high where it was more likely for him to be seen, and seeing as how she was about to pack up her belongings to leave he thought it best to take his leave as she did.

Staying in her workout clothing she laced her sneakers, sprayed herself down with her favorite Victoria's Secret mist and packed up all her belongings and headed towards the hallway to leave the auditorium, meanwhile Zach was paying more attention to all the text messages his former girlfriend was mass texting him as he made his way to the same hallway the pair finally collided in a fit of screams on Bianca's part.

"Oh- my god!" Bianca screamed tossing her phone in the air and dropping her duffle in a fit and girly dance of screams, Zach couldn't help but laugh at the dramatic display of fear that Bianca was showing off.

"What are you doing here!?" She let out a breathless chuckle realizing how ridiculous she sounded.

"Well I was kinda bored and couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well find some entertainment for the night." He couldn't help but admit his motives seeing as how there wasn't any other explanation he could give.

"Bored and wanted entertainment huh?" He laughed nervously as her breathless pants for air subsided, his flashing phone once again capturing all attention when he saw who it was calling he couldn't help but scoff in frustration as it was the fifteenth call from Hannah.

"Everything okay?" She couldn't help but notice the look of annoyance that was on his face.

"Yeah...it's all cool." Bianca wasn't buying it, what with the irritated look on his face and the way he looked at his phone like he wanted to smash it to pieces it didn't take long for her to figure out what it was that was bothering him so hard at the moment.

"Crazy ex?" Bianca blurted out.

Zach looked up at her and gave a small smile nodding.

"That obvious?" She smiled and walked side by side with Zach as she spoke.

"Little bit…..dare I ask what happened?" he took a deep breath and hesitated talking about something so pointless.

"She cheated with a buddy of mine and I broke it off now she's having buyer's remorse and wants me back." Bianca nodded feeling deeply for the boy walking next to her, she knew it all too well that it wasn't the highlight in a teens life for a significant other to be a skank.

"There must be something in the water over in Chicago." Zach looked up at Bianca confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Zach asked.

"Well I'm not exactly sure that he cheated on me but my boyfriend dumped me for my best friend a couple of days ago… but I am almost sure that those two had some sort of fling going on while Tyler and I were dating." Zach's eyes widened with a shocked look on his face as Bianca babbled on about her theories including her former boyfriend and best friend, she stopped her stride once she caught sight of Zach's shocked expression.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Your boyfriend cheated on you?" He asked not knowing how in the world any guy would ever cheat on a gorgeous girl like the one walking next to him.

"What are you surprised?" He chuckled nervously.

"Well yeah I mean – the guy must be crazy to…..well you know, and with your best friend." Bianca couldn't help but giggle at Zach's sweet statement.

"Thank you..." She said almost speechless at his cute yet unfinished statement.

"Well for what it's worth…your ex is an idiot to have choose you some loser who would chose some girl over a friend." They walked along the sidewalk a little closer together wandering off the path that lead to Bianca's house.

"Thanks." He said gratefully with a blushed face.

"Hey- you tired yet?" She asked hoping that his answer would be no.

"Not really no….why?" He shrugged feeling pretty awake.

"Well I'm taking us on a little detour, and my second favorite place in the park." She said as she reached a small hangar where they kept some of the parks quads, with a press of her finger to the access pad they were in and ready to take their choice of ride.

"Wait isn't this stealing?" Zach asked as she stepped started up one of the quads and guiding it out the wide door and onto the pavement.

"This one's mine I keep it in here just in case." She said as she handed her bag over to Zach to hold.

"In case of what?" Zach asked hesitant to get on.

"In case I wanna take a cute boy to my secret spots on the island…..now get on!" She hissed at him revving the engine louder and shutting the door behind them.

Zach hopped on the back behind Bianca just as she revved the engine even louder, speeding off into the night with Zach smiling like crazy behind her not regretting getting on her ride.

"So where are we going?" he called out trying to talk over the sound of the roaring engine.

"Trust me it's worth the ride, you'll see, we're almost there!" She chuckled out amused by his eagerness.

She wasn't lying about the time frame either, in just two short minutes they had reaches Bianca's beautiful destination that was the helipad which was located at the top of the island, the landscape of the of the park lights glowed against the night sky, that along with the glimmering stars and big full move above it really made for a breathtaking view.

"Woah." Zach breathed out taking in the view.

The two climbed off the quad and walked towards the edge of the helipad enjoying the view surrounding them taking in the sight in silence for a few moments before continuing their conversations about life.

Bianca dug through her gym bag and laid out the fairly large unused towel for her and Zach to sit comfortably while enjoying the night sky.

"So what do you think?" She asked already knowing the answer from the expression on the boy's face.

"Definitely worth the ride out here, how'd you find this place?" She giggled.

"When the park was first built my dad hadn't yet gotten the idea to build me an arena to practice my gymnastics so I had to find something to keep me entertained other than sitting in my house or sneaking around the park at night so I went out on an quad ride and ended up here at around sunset and fell in love with view." Zach smiled at her story wondering what the view would look like around that time, secretly hoping that he would get a chance to see it at some point during his trip.

"If the view is this great right now I can't imagine what it's like around sunset."

"Hey you're here for the week right?" He nodded.

"Same here, I'll show you all my favorite spots around the park it'll be fun."

"Anything to take my mind off everything back home." She frowned knowing that there was more to the story than being cheated on by his girlfriend, and briefly recalled him talking about parents fighting when they were dancing and getting to know one another so she put two and two together.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He took a deep breath.

"Parents fighting all the time, my little brother and I being stuck in the middle and having to take sides, my good friend being a fucking douche and screwing around with my girlfriend what else is there to say." He picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it over the edge.

"Look parents fight all the time, it's a part of marriage…" She said optimistically.

"Getting mail from two different lawyers?" She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped because of his last detail.

"I keep telling Gray that it's no big deal that we'll get two of everything and that it's no big deal because he'll get two of everything but he just cries and tells me he doesn't want that – he just wants them to stop fighting and be normal already." It was almost as if Bianca were holding her breath as he spoke, because the way she let her breath out as he finished caught his attention.

"Sorry….I feel like a fucking wimp for throwing this all on you." He ran his hand through his hair frustratingly.

"Hey- a wimp wouldn't be strong enough to pour his heart out to a girl he barely knows….. look I may not know much about parents and the whole divorce issue but nothing is final until they sign those papers and who knows they might be taking this time while you and your brother are away to figure things out…you know get back into the swing of being married…." Bianca's optimism touched something in Zach to pull him out of his growing fit of anger and look on the possibilities that she was speaking of.

"And as for the whole cheating girlfriend…..don't sweat is a bitch that will come around soon enough and smack her dead in the face and besides your gorgeous and a nice guy who will have another girl on his arm in no time." Zach did the signature flex and fluffing of his hair not knowing what to say to this girls kindness let alone compliments about his looks, turning back to look at the beaming hopeful expression on her face and that was all it took to make his face light up with a smile.

A cool breeze whirled around them causing Bianca to shiver and shake considering she was only wearing shorts and, a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder pulling her close so that she wouldn't be cold; yes Zach pulled her close for an appreciative embrace for comforting him.

It wasn't until after midnight that the pair finally decided to call it a night and head back to Bianca's, instead of taking the drivers section of the quad Bianca decided to let Zach have a little fun before letting the night end.

"Hey- you wanna take the reins on the way back to my house?"

"Uh…..sure- I just – I've never…." She giggled.

"It's easy there's a pedal for gas and a pedal for brakes, left for brakes right for gas." Zach shrugged thinking that it shouldn't be too hard to handle her ride so he hopped right on and made the best of it as he sped off with Bianca.

Speeding faster though the dirt and gravel roads Bianca gripped Zach's waist tightly enjoying their closeness, taking slight detours with her direction the pair enjoyed a few more moments before getting back to the garage housing some of the parks motor vehicles.

From the garage it was just a quick stride to get back to Bianca's home, she peeked down at her phone rejoicing that neither her father nor Claire had a search party out for her considering it was already two in the morning.

"Well….thank for a fun night." She said leaning against the sliding door that led to her room.

"Shouldn't that be my line considering you took me out?" She giggled quietly trying to make too much noise.

"Yeah I guess...see aren't you glad you played the stalker angle." She whispered, her little joke earned her a playful glare from Zach.

"Kidding…..I guess I better head to bed…your brother's probably going to want to…. be up early today." She said taking many lulls in between hoping that he would do something.

"Bianca?" Zach asked contemplating giving her a goodnight kiss.

"Yeah?" she turned to find Zach mere inches from her face lacing his fingers into her hand, leaning in to close the gap between their lips, she gave a small smile before leaning into him when a buzzing noise followed by a crazy ringtone startled the pair out of their closeness.

"Sorry…" Zach said nervously looking down at his phone pissed as all hell that it was his brother worried that he wasn't yet home.

Bianca giggled at Zach as he answered the phone with much frustration.

"Yes- Gray?" She could hear the boy's frantic voice through the regular speaker, holding back her fit of giggles.

"Chill out I just went out on the balcony – go back to sleep otherwise you'll be too tired to run around tomorrow." He scolded his brother for being up so late.

"Sorry about that- I guess Gray figured I snuck out of bed somehow." Bianca smiled at the caring older brother.

"No worries." With all the interruptions Zach had seemed to lose his confidence so Bianca thought best for them to really call it a night and not push anything further considering they had both just come out of high school relationships, she didn't see the need to rush too fast into anything new.

"I'll see you in the morning?" Zach asked.

"Definitely- who else do you think is going to whisk you and your brother away and give you a real tour of Jurassic World?" He nodded happily hoping to have another chance to kiss very soon.

"I'm looking forward to it." The two walked their separate way to their rooms and promptly went to bed as to not lose anymore sleep than they already had seeing as how there was only so much coffee could do to help a sleepless teenager.

Well ladies and gentlemen hope you liked this next chapter please read and review let me know what you think!

I should have the next chapter up around the first of December!

Ta Ta for now!


	5. Chapter 5

I know I'm a complete butt head for taking this long to update but this one is a long one so be prepared for a long read! Hope you all love this chapter and have a safe and happy new year!

Oh and btw I should have the next chapter up next year! Lol I mean in 2016!

So here it goes!

Having slept only about five hours Bianca still managed to wake up earlier than anyone else in the house, save for her father who was already up and talking to the house keeper Ellen about what to make the kids for breakfast, she made her way into the kitchen to greet everyone and get her much needed caffeine that would keep her going all day.

"Morning daddy! Morning Ellen!" Bianca chirped as she poured herself a cup of hot water for her beloved green tea.

"Good morning Bianca." The older British woman happily greeted her employer's daughter.

"Morning sweetheart- how did the concert go?" She couldn't contain her smile as she had tiny flashbacks from her very fun night with Zach.

"It was amazing Adam Levine live- ugh I swear the studio doesn't do him justice, and not to mention taking tons of pictures with the band is sure to be a Facebook classic." She chuckled at thinking about how her former best friend would react at the sight of the meet and greet pictures with the band.

"So it went well?" She knew he was hinting at the fact that she was making a new friend, but she thought best not to give too much away at once, let alone now considering she had only met Zach just yesterday, she herself was thinking about how much she liked Zach already but it was too soon to jump to any conclusions.

"Yeah- Zach is a really cool guy- totally whisked me away when some drunk tried to put the moves on me." Simon's eyes widened at the fact that some old man was trying to get close to his only daughter.

"Calm down daddy- we were fine and security handled the situation." She took another sip of her tea while trying not to further worry her father with any more details of last night's events.

"Well I am happy that you and your new friend had a good time, now I expect you to be a great host to Claire's nephews, I am heading out for business breakfast and I've got meetings all day with Claire but I will see you tonight at eight." She leaned down to take the last gulp of green tea, reaching for the plate of toast in the middle of the table nodding at her father's requests.

"No worries dad, Zara is going to pick up the boys once they are ready to go while I go grill Owen for ditching out on dinner last night, then I'll be back to give them a proper tour!." She said happily hoping that this would satisfy her father.

"Alright- try not to get into too much trouble today please?" She giggled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah- trouble is no longer my middle name- love you daddy have a good day." She went over to give him a hug and kiss before scurrying up to her room to get ready for the day. Getting to her room she jumped into the shower giving herself a quick wash with her favorite rose scented shower gel, skipping on washing her hair in the actual shower and risk losing the beautiful waves she gave herself a once over with some sweet smelling dry shampoo and braided it into a beautiful half pony tail. Putting one of her favorite artist Ellie Goulding on her Bluetooth speakers to a low volume as to not wake anyone up before she was properly ready. Then she began her beautification process, she went a little simpler with the make up this time and went with a natural bronzy Smokey eye with some eyeliner for a little flare, for the lips she went simple and healthy with her vanilla mint Eos lip balm.

For the outfit she decided to go the practical route with some not too short jean shorts, a black crochet push up bikini top as a bra and a black tank top; the white gold necklace that she of course never took off and last but not least her black white Nikes to finish it off and be comfortable with running around the park all day. Packing up her small North face backpack with some needed essentials like her phone, a charger, bug spray, sun screen; case for her Ray Ban sunglasses and a bunch of other things that probably weren't necessary, she was off and headed to the raptor paddock in her father's black Mercedes SUV.

* * *

Back at the house it was around 9 in the morning when Zach finally woke up and it wasn't at all voluntary, with all the excitement Gray couldn't wait any longer and decided to wake his brother up by jumping up and down on the bed repeatedly screaming.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Over and over again until Zach nearly fell off the bed.

"What the hell Gray!" Zach yelled out as he was woken up from a not so horrible dream about a certain girl he had on the brains.

"Get ready Aunt Claire said Zara would be here at ten its nine thirty!" Zach shook his head laughing off the situation, heading in the bathroom to get ready for an exciting day.

It didn't take him long to shower and get into some half decent clothes which consisted of jeans a t shirt and a sweater in case it got cold out, and his black watch; he slipped his phone into his pocket and made his way down stairs to see what Bianca was up to this morning.

Before he even reached the kitchen his phone pinged with the sound of a new text message, it was Bianca letting him know that she would meet up with them a little bit later at the park after she was done grilling Owen for not showing up last night. Zach couldn't help but laugh at the story of Owen and Claire's first date and that the mastermind behind that whole scheme was Bianca which made the situation that much more amusing…..she definitely seemed like the matchmaking- meddling type to him.

Gray ran around the corner holding a note from Bianca which said enjoy on it, as he munched on a piece of jelly covered toast.

"Hey Zach your girlfriend left a note." Gray teased waving a napkin in the air.

"She isn't my girlfriend Gray." Gray giggled running back towards the kitchen saying something to his older brother in a hushed tone.

"Yeah right." They both sat down at the dinner table where breakfast was already served and Ellen was waiting to greet the boys.

"Good morning Zach I am Ellen, the house keeper- can I get you something to drink?" She gestured to Zach seeing as how Gray had already made himself comfortable at the table eating his breakfast and chugging down his orange juice.

"Morning…um nice to meet you." Zach gave a small smile bummed out that Bianca wouldn't be joining him for breakfast.

"Um- orange juice is fine…thank you." It was a little hard not to be awkward considering it was just him and his little brother in a big strange house being waited on by someone else's housekeeper – and to add neither Mr. Masrani nor Bianca were there to take the edge off, not that there was much of an edge anyway it was just an old woman after all.

Zach silently ate his breakfast while his brother babbled on with Ellen about random facts about dinosaur, fiddling with his phone wondering when Bianca was ever going to text him back. Finally ten thirty rolled around and a very late Zara was racing up the driveway to get to the boys not even bothering to give any explanation or apologies she just hurried them out the door.

"Alright you boys ready to go?" She said as she walked into the house as if she owned the place, Ellen merely rolled her eyes at the young British woman while the boys walked off and into her car.

"Bye Ellen thanks for breakfast!" the boys said in unison before leaving.

"Your Aunt got you wristbands so you can have all access and don't have to wait in any of the lines, here's passes for food and that's pretty much it…" She said while driving off as soon as the boys were buckled in.

* * *

Way on the other side of the park Bianca was just around the corner from the raptor paddock blasting Demi Lovato windows down and sunroof open loving life not even thinking about what had happened back home; once a girl who was completely glued to her phone was now not even paying attention to it other than to take pictures of last night's concert and posting them on her social media…it seemed as though her mind had shifted to another lovely fascination that was a bit healthier.

Slipping on her backpack and tossing the key inside her father's car into it she made her way to where she heard Owen already giving commands to his pack, she creeped up the stairs watching as he was conducting command experiments.

On her way to the rest of the audience she bumped into Barry who was intently watching the show, but quickly noticed a lovely familiar face which took his attention from his work.

"Hey Barry." She said happily walking up to him.

"Bianca- how is you?" they gave one another a warm embrace as she excitedly told him the news of her early graduation and reason for being at the park this time of year.

"Congratulations!" he tried not saying it too loudly and interrupts Owen.

After all the enthusiastic greetings they watched intently as Owen continued commanding his girls and succeed in having at least some sort of great outcome this time unlike the other failed attempts that lowered the hope of the staff all week.

Everyone roared in applause and cheers once it was all said and done, congratulating each other on all the hard work that had paid off, when Bianca finally made her presence known to Owen.

"Not bad alpha." Bianca said as she walked up to Owen happily completely forgetting about the grill session that she originally came for….at least for the moment.

"Bianca- what are you doing here?" Owen said with a surprised voice that was also filled with some guilt for not showing up to her last minute graduation dinner.

"Just came by to say hi and see how the girls are doing." He pulled her in for a big bear hug congratulating her on her latest accomplishment.

"Congrats grad." He had to quote the usual greeting card, putting her back down on the ground.

"Thanks- and by the way I am really mad at you for not coming last night." Owen began with the last minute excuses, while having a manicured index finger being shaken at him.

"Hey it was pretty last minute you have to admit –and besides we were busy last night training the newbie." He pointed over to the guy in the beanie looking down at the raptors running down around the paddock; Bianca chuckled and shook her head at his legitimate excuse.

"Alright you are forgiven."

They didn't even get to finish the conversation before Hoskins approached the group happy to see some results, Bianca took this as a hint to move over and say hi to some of the girls and give Owen some time to talk the unlike boss who had randomly shown up. She zoned out the conversation after he mentioned some sort of field test involving the raptors to which she shook her head and laughed at the colossally horrible idea.

Once closer to where the group was trotting about she smiled and remembered when her father first brought her to see the new arrivals, her thoughts were brought back to reality when she saw this girls running around the paddock happy as could be playing raptor games.

"Hi girls." She greeted as they peeked their heads up in interest at her, it wasn't long before their heads snapped at the sound of a pig squealing and they were completely ignoring her presence.

"Pig loose!" The newbie called out as he grabbed a pole with a wire attached to the end of it, he ran towards Bianca's spot on the bridge on it attempting to reel the pig back in, as he looped the neck in and bumping into Bianca at the same time…..that's when it happened.

The pig was snatched up by Blue yanking newbie over the gate all the while knocking Bianca over the edge as well, the newbie screamed like a little girl before having the wind knocked out of him as he landed on his back. Bianca only managed to get moaning gasp out as she was flung with force over the fence and landed hard on the ground where in a dazed state managed thankfully not smack her head or break her neck.

Coughing out and trying to catch her breath she realized just where she had landed and immediately froze in fear, she vaguely hears Owen scream her name in the distance as she fully shakes off the stunned state. She hitched in a breath as she notices one of the raptors making their way toward her sizing her up even from where she was laying sniffing and growling at her slowly stalking her.

Eyes wide she slowly sat up and scooted away from an approaching Delta, she took a deep breath and calmed her very tense and nervous self-trying to think of some way to not get eaten alive by a vicious animal.

"Hey Delta." She whispered with a shaky but firm voice, upon hearing her voice Delta tilted her head to the side as if remembering one of the people who had recently visited her and her sisters…..and sneaked them snacks when Owen wasn't looking.

"Hey pretty girl…." She said in a soft voice, Delta again tilted her head almost as if she recognized the voice of the girl who had given her that nickname when she was barely a year old, this distracted Delta for the moment at least from pouncing onto her.

Bianca couldn't help but smile at her reaction but only for a short second before hearing the metal gate ten feet behind her two strong arms pulled at her shoulders helping her up and dragged her away from all the raptors while yelling at the guards to hold their fire.

Barry dragged the new guy out but Owen and Bianca were still a bit too far from the gate to make a quick escape, and what with being almost fully surrounded by the pack Owen wanted to make his command known long enough for them to safety make some sort of escape plan.

After about thirty seconds of him proving himself as the alpha male, he then yelled at Barry to close the gate staring at him wide eyed Bianca simply kept her mouth shut assuming that he knew what he was doing. As soon as the gate began to close and he had the attention of the raptors the pair immediately tumbled under the gate making it just in time to the other side before being ravaged by the girls.

Panting and trying to catch their breath both Owen and Bianca glared down and over at the newbie that sat there against the gate scared as could, at first Bianca was completely speechless as to how stupid of a move that was that almost got her killed, but then Owen said something that took the snarky remarks straight out from her mouth.

"Hey- new kid….ever wonder why there was a job opening?" He glared down at the kid still sitting down on the ground.

Owen then proceeded to scoop up a still dazed Bianca bridal style and take her towards the break room, while Barry dealt with his coworker, and Hoskins made more comments about how his theory was just proven even more than before.

Owen ignored the idiotic comments about the field tests making a mental note to yet again shut them down again the next time he got the chance but at the moment the only thing that was on his mind was making sure Bianca was injury free.

"Hey Owen chill okay I am totally fine." He finally set her down on the table and had her follow his finger over and over and felt her forehead for any bumps and inspected her for any other possible injuries that could have come from a ten foot fall into a raptor paddock.

"See doc-….I'm totally fine." She complied with his armature medical tests and smiled at how protective and attentive Owen was with her and saw just how much Claire was missing out on not giving him a chance.

"You were lucky." She chuckled and agreed that she had narrowly escaped certain death.

"Yeah no thanks to the newbie for dragging me down with him….but a very big thanks to you…my hero." She joked, Owens serious demeanor changed to laughter at the sound of her damsel in distress voice.

"Well I didn't really want to be the one to have to explain to your dad that I let you get eaten by a pack of raptors so…." She rolled her eyes and gave him a light punch.

"Very funny Owen…but really you saved my ass back there so thank you." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hopped off the table.

"By the way congratulations….." He smiled.

"Yeah I think you said that earlier."

"Congrats again – now you really proved that you're the alpha up close and personal." He chuckled and caught up with the girl who was already making her way towards her car.

"Well it was good seeing you Owen- I'll catch up with you later? Maybe we will have a rain check on my graduation dinner."

"No more blind dates please?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"C'mon Owen you know you like her" He gave playful glare.

"Alright no more playing matchmaker but you know that I am right….. I have a sixth sense for these things." She said in a conceited voice.

"What – that you think you're cupid?" She smiled and recalled when she first brought up the blind date idea up to Owen, back then it was a little easier to convince him seeing as how he had never met or knew of Claire….now it would be a bit harder to convince…well either of them for that matter.

"Well I like to think that I am but I promise…no more blind dates." She held up her right hand.

"Alright, now run along and be careful please…..no more near death experiences please." Those famous last words before a day filled with nothing but near death experiences was about to begin.

"Alright alright bye Owen." She waved him off as she sped off into the direction of the park.

* * *

Across the park in the children's section kids were running around like maniacs trying to get to the front of gates to see all the baby animals, cutting one another in line to get to the petting zoo and getting their hands on whatever they could to heighten the experience. Zach was leaning against a gate in pure boredom watching his little brother taking pictures of everything and begging to get on his back to get a better view of the animals. Pure boredom turned to surprise when someone jumped on his back and covered his eyes almost causing him to tumble forward and fall flat on his face.

"Guess who?" Bianca disguised her voice so that it was much lower and manlier sounding causing Zach to get severely creeped out.

"Um I think you've got the wrong person..." He said hesitantly as the person on his back hopped off.

"Oh do I?" her voice returned to its normal octave and Zach's face light up with a smile and a chuckle as he realized who it was that jumped on him.

"Hey- how's it going?" He asked happily.

"Meh nothing much just here to give you and your brother a proper tour…and it looks like I came just in time – has she really been on the phone all this time?" She looked over at Zara who was talking about how she wasn't about to let her fiancé to have any sort bachelor party on the count of his friends all being animals.

"Yeah just about – I don't exactly know why she dragged us out to the kiddie section." She chuckled.

"Same old Zara…..just makes it easier to keep and eye on you both when she is on the phone about her wedding details….and it seems that she is looking the other way so what say the three of us make a break for it and have a good time." Zach smiled as he called out for his brother to make a run for it and to follow Bianca.

She led them out of the kiddie section and into the more exciting exhibits like the T-Rex paddock where Gray got an up close view at Trixie the T-rex…or at least that was what Bianca had named her over the years being fed a live goat. Zach and Bianca were behind the crazed crowds screaming in awe just chatting about life back in Chicago, what they looked forward to most after graduating, majors they had considered getting into.

"Hang on a sec." Zach was cut off by the ringing of his phone as he saw his mother on the caller id.

He turned his head in the direction of the wall trying to hear her on the other end, getting lectured about not calling his mother when they first landed, she wanted to know how things were going when he explained that his Aunt Claire had given them wrist bands so they wouldn't have to wait in any lines and about how Claire's boss's daughter was giving them a tour of the park.

"Wait she isn't even with you?" His mother asked worriedly pacing back and forth around the lobby in her office.

"No- uh she has some meetings and won't be able to meet up with us until dinner but Bianca knows her way around this place pretty well so Gray and I are fine." A smiled creeped on Karen's face as she wondered about who Bianca was as her son seemed to have quite the perked up voice when mentioning her.

"Who's Bianca?" Zach noticed the tone of his mother's voice and groaned at having to give his mother any sort of explanation at the moment seeing as how Bianca was standing just a few feet away and could probably hear everything he was saying.

"Uh- she's the park owner's daughter the one that we went to a graduation party for…she graduated high school earlier than everyone in her class….."

"Oh…. That sounds like fun….look I have to get back to my meeting have fun but please be nice to your brother and don't ignore him!" She said before hanging up and dialing up Claire's number to grill her for not spending the day with her nephews.

"Sorry about that….it was just my mom checking up on Gray and me." Bianca nodded chuckling at the fact that Zach had a small hint of pink color to his cheeks, assuming that his mother was probably embarrassing him about one thing or another.

"No worries, I understand…I mean I'm surprised that my dad isn't showering me with calls or texts messages grilling me about being a good host." Zach smiled and walked over to where Bianca was standing in the corner with much confidence as she finished her sentence.

"Hey- no complaints here….I mean I think you're doing a damn good job." He closed the gap between them both, at the same time sending shivers down Bianca's spine with their closeness and as he finished his sentence it got to the point where Bianca could feel his hot breath hitting her ear. She was surprised and yet accepting of his boldness in such a public place but yet again before anything other than conversation could happen they were interrupted by an excitable Gray who was already begging to move onto something else.

"This place is so cool!" Gray exclaimed as he ran up to the two who were taking a step back from one another, he waited for his brother to say something about him being such a dork or get angry for interrupting his conversation with his "girlfriend" but instead Bianca took this time to announce it was time to move onto the next attraction.

Zach gave out a nervous chuckle as his confidence was wearing thin at this point with all the moves that he had put in within the last twenty-four hours he was running short of anymore.

"So are you two ready for something really fun?" She asked a happy looking Gray, who nodded happily following Bianca as she was already heading out of the paddock.

"Yeah – what? Where are we going?" He practically jumped up and down with delight.

They all walked for about ten minutes before arriving to a large stadium surrounding a large body of water, upon entering the stadium where the quickly found seats down by the front of the glass where they could see a very large shadowy figure swimming around the dark blue water. Zach sat in the middle of Gray and Bianca happily getting to be close to her yet again, but slightly annoyed as his brother was asking all sorts of questions and spouting all sorts of facts about random marine dinosaurs; and not to mention his phone was being filled with mass text messages from his former girlfriend his patience was wearing down thinner than usual. Bianca noticed that then tension was high in the air, watching him rejecting every phone call and turning his phone to vibrate, when he finally got to the point where he was about to throw it into the large body of water before them she managed to swipe the phone away and picked up the call.

"Zach's phone?" Hannah was taken back by the fact that it was a girl who picked up the phone rather than Zach.

"Who is this?" Hannah asked with much irritation in her voice.

"Well this isn't Zach for one and two could you please stop calling…he's trying to get some sleep...it's been a long night and he really just wants to get some sleep." Zach couldn't help but laugh hard at what Bianca was hinting at, he knew that a comment like that would really set Hannah off and the thought of her being relentlessly pissed off at him sounded great.

"What the hell did you just say?" Hannah's voice one very irritated sounded just straight up evil now.

"Maybe turn up your volume up a bit and you will be able to hear that Zach doesn't want you to call again I mean I thought it was funny at first but now it just looks just straight up desperate Hannah so – happy holidays oh yeah and please don't call again." Bianca quickly clicked the phone to hang up and made a mental note to show Zach how to permanently block her number.

"Well hopefully that does some good…" Bianca joked as she handed Zach back his phone.

"What was that all about?" Zach asked.

"What I wanted to make you laugh…and make her go get a clue." Zach raised an eyebrow.

"I think with that comment about what a long night I had should have taken care of that."

"Sorry for that I mean if you think it was a bit …" Zach smiled at the girl who was always so confident was finally stumbling on her words with nervousness.

"Nah- it's cool it was really funny…definitely one of the highlights for today." She giggled and blushed, turning over to look at something in the water…or at least made it look like that as she didn't want him to catch her blushing too hard.

As Zach had most of his attention towards a very blushed Bianca, Gray was tapping him on the shoulder, and calling his name trying to get his attention towards the large sea monster that had just jumped out of the water to gulp down a great white. Zach turned his head just in time to see a mosasaurs jump up and snap about half of a great white between its teeth and rip it in half and fall back into the water causing a massive title wave to come towards the crowd and soak everyone.

"Oh my god! That was so awesome!" Gray shouted as the whole audience was taken to a lower level still in their seats to get a better look at the once extinct marine animal, both Zach and Bianca laughed at his little brothers excitable reaction and not to mention being soaked with water so unexpectedly.

"They have 88 teeth!" Bianca smiled at the hyper boys next to her.

"You guys wanna see something cooler?!" Bianca called out.

"Yeah!" Gray called out.

Once the show ended and the audience was finally brought back up to land level, the trio caught the monorail to where Bianca promised the next attraction would be even better than the last….and oh what a memory it would leave for all three.

The line for the Gyrospheres had to be at least two hours long it was so backed up, but luckily for the three kids with the VIP access wrist bands they merely waited twenty minutes four seater line. Standing in line turned out to be a bit awkward for Gray, having to watch both Zach and Bianca exchange flirtatious stared, Bianca was at least a little more subtle sitting on the wooden dividers between lines, flipping her hair and pretending that she was on her phone and not to mention paying attention to when Gray was rolling his eyes and when he was looking in her direction. Meanwhile Zach simply didn't care who was looking or what his brother had to say about it, that is until Gray made a comment within earshot of Bianca that's when Zach seemed to mind.

"What do you think's gonna happen by just staring at eachother? Just ask her out already, she _knows_ you like her!" Gray threw his hands in frustration causing some bystanders to chuckle at the situation.

Zach's eyes went wide as he saw Bianca letting out a very blushed giggle followed by flipping her hair and turning the other way, but rather than getting upset at his brother at the bold comment he couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation.

"C'mon guys it's our turn, you can stare at eachother later!" Gray yelled out dragging the two teens by hand to the Gyrosphere.

"Enjoy your ride." The monotone teen worker called out as the three buckled their seatbelts and the door was shut.

Gray managed to get his way in riding shot gun with his brother by suggestion of Bianca, leaving Zach in the front row with his geeky little brother rather than his 'girlfriend' according to Gray.

Zach was a bit annoyed sitting in the front seat with his brother but Bianca assured him that it would be well worth it for the both of them when seeing the remarkable view.

"So- you've been on this thing before?" Zach asked as he controlled the Gyrosphere through the open valley.

"Yeah- I've been coming here since the park opened; this and one other ride were always my favorite." Bianca smiled laying her head on the headrest of the seat, looking out at the beautiful scenery.

"Really? Which one?"

"It's not really open to the public – uh the raptor paddock, if you and Gray want to I'll see if the raptor wrangler is up for a few more visitors and let me introduce you to the girls."

"Sounds cool." Zach turned and smiled back at Bianca who was smiling back at him and biting her lip playfully.

"Ugh- where are all the dinosaurs?" Gray asked getting impatient that in the first five minutes they had seen nothing.

"Look straight ahead." Bianca pointed out to where they could see at least five different herbivores including triceratops, stegosaurus and brachiosaurs where roaming around and grazing.

Both Zach and Gray watched in amazement and exhilaration at the sight of these massive animals, Bianca had seen this all before but she smiled at the wonder in Zach's and as well as Gray's reaction. Unfortunately all of the amazement was cut short as an alarm popped up on the screen in the Gyrosphere.

"Due to technical difficulties all of our exhibits are now closed, please disembark all rides and return to the resort." Each of them gave an eye roll at the thought of having to get off the ride so soon, while Gray was the most upset seeing as they had barely been on the ride five minted.

"Awe man..." Gray groaned.

"C'mon- don't worry we can stay out a couple more minutes…right Bianca?" Zach turned back to Bianca hoping that she would agree with him.

"It's probably just a weather precaution or something nothing to be worried about." Bianca looked down at her phone rejoicing that she didn't have any missed calls or phone calls; she figured the alert wasn't something to be too worried about so she caved and agreed with Zach.

"I haven't been getting any text messages from Claire or my dad so we should be good at least for a few more minutes."

Just as they were about to go any further Zach's phone began to ring as Claire was calling to find out where they were, only the cell reception was a bit less than quality when being in what Zach called the hamster ball.

"Hey sorry Aunt Claire I can't really hear you the cell receptions shitty out here." Gray narrowed his eyes at his older brother was using foul language…something that Gray wasn't the best fan of, Zach merely shrugged it off as he rolled around for another fifteen minutes before coming by something very tempting. They came to a gate with a restricted area sign ripped off of its hinges and tossed to the side where it was still visible to the trio.

"What the hell happened here?" Bianca asked as she leaned over poking her head out between the two front seats, pointing toward the wreckage.

"You shouldn't swear." Gray stated.

"Oh….sorry." Bianca chuckled nervously.

Zach moved the Gyrosphere closer and closer to the gap in the gate until finally they crossed the threshold and Zach was raving about being able to ream free from the boundaries.

"Dude off-roading!" Zach exclaimed enthusiastically causing Bianca to do the signature 'this is a bad idea' eye roll, she hesitated at first saying anything at all that this wasn't such a good idea but when she thought about how they were able to get through she had no problem voicing her opinion about the whole situation. Yes she was Simon Masrani's daughter and she would probably be able to get away with anything on the island but she didn't really want to start her grad vacay on the wrong foot.

"Yeah Zach maybe this isn't such a good idea, I mean that gate doesn't really look as if any worker left it open for us to sneak a peek, it looks more like one of the animals did it." Bianca said with a hesitant voice.

"Hey we're VIP remember? No lines, exclusive access and besides I'm just worried my little bro isn't getting the full Jurassic World experience." He said pointing to his wristband at the beginning of his rant and then immediately jumped to his brother's defense, all the while moving the Gyrosphere through the wooded area far beyond from where they had come from.

"No- no bad idea." Gray began to plead and panic at the thought of leaving the safety zone.

"Great idea!" Bianca rolled her eyes at the bickering boys and looked down at her phone wondering why she hadn't yet received any messages or phone calls from her father or Claire about the technical difficulties regarding the park.

"We're gonna get arrested, they'll shave our heads and we're gonna have to make root beer in the toilet."

"What are you talking about?" Zach gave out a chuckle at the last part of his brothers little ramblings.

"Yeah Zach maybe your brother's right…well not about the root beer or the getting arrested but we really should get back…even if it is a weather issue…storms get really bad out here." Zach finally slowed to a stop as they came upon a clearing with fewer trees and more of Jurassic World's inhabitants.

"There, you see I told you, you're welcome up close and personal with four dinosuaruses." He said pointing towards the four ankylosaurs grazing in a small spot.

"Ankylosaurs." Bianca and Gray said at the same time but Gray continued his little statement with a shaky voice.

"We shouldn't be here…and there are five dinosaurs."

Bianca took this chance to video record a little bit of the ankylosaurs grazing before being shocked by Gray's next statement.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something? There's four see 1 – 2 – 3- 4…" Zach pointed out for while his brother pointed out the fifth.

"Five." Gray said with a totally shaken voice, pointing to a large snout reflected in the glass.

Bianca's eyes went wide and her face paled even though she was as tan as could be, catching the sight of the reflection, even more so when the reflection began to move and give out loud growls. The trio turned around to get a better look at exactly what was behind them, watching as this thing moved its head up to level with the rest of her body letting out an earth quaking roar as she was now upright.

"Go go go!" Gray yelled out.

Before Zach could even get a handle on the controls to move away, the monster stomped her way forward, kicking the Gyrosphere like a soccer ball, sending it on a goal in the middle of the four ankylosaurs, earning yet another terrifying scream from Gray.

"Hold it together man!" Zach yelled holding his brother and trying to comfort him as Gyrosphere finally slowed to a stop, no comfort helped Gray as his screams and cries continued, and being the only one in the back seat Bianca merely gripped the glass walls of the sphere trying her absolute hardest not to cry.

Once they had stopped Zach made a move for the controls once again.

"Drive! Drive! Go!" Gray screamed trying to hurry Zach.

Unfortunately they didn't make it very far before being smacked by the ankylosaur's spikey tail and sent flying towards the trunk of a tree causing the sphere to flip upside down.

Hard as he could with maneuvering the controls Zach couldn't budge the machine into any movement, all they could do was turn away as the indominus snapped the neck of the ankylosaur that she had flipped over onto its back.

"We're safe in here right?" Gray asked.

"Yeah totally." Bianca and Zack said in unison.

Remembering that Bianca was in the back seat, Zach snapped his head back wanting to make sure that she was oaky watching as she struggled to keep herself up against the seat of the ride, she was starting to feel all the blood rush to her brain.

"You okay?" He whispered trying to get a good look.

Before she could answer the obvious, Zach's phone which dropped to the ceiling of the sphere had begun to vibrate, he reached up and wriggled to try and reach it, but before he could even touch it he was interrupted by Gray and Bianca as they tried to get his attention.

"Look." Bianca whispered out.

Zach looked up to see the massive head of this monstrous thing staring at them, she began to pull away and turn the sphere upright to get a better look, she then smashed her claw through the glass sending small and medium sized shards flying everywhere, once large in particular had thankfully missed Zach and Gray but unfortunately `lodged its arrow like shape into Bianca's shoulder.

She merely winced as it was shot into her skin but cried out in pain as she quickly removed it and tossed it to the side.

The three closed their eyes in dread screaming out at the top of their lungs as indominus opened her mouth wide enough to snap down on the sphere and bite into it shattering more glass as she tried to get to the precious cargo inside.

It picked them up smashing it down on the ground and opening the side door and smashing it to bits, Bianca saw her chance for them to escape but they all seemed to be having a little bit of trouble removing the straps and buckles of their seat belts.

"I can't get it off!" Gray yelled as he struggled with his seatbelt, indominus gave a dramatic pause before having another go at picking up the sphere.

That's when she went MacGyver and pulled a medium sized knife from her back pack and clipped the belt loops on the back pack so she wouldn't drop it as they would run.

She sliced the thick cloth quickly and handed Zach the knife.

"Zach cut your brother loose and get ready to run!" She yelled.

"Head for the waterfall!" She yelled again as they were once again slammed back down.

"What the hell are you doing Bianca?!" Zach yelled at her trying to cut him loose.

"Something stupid now do as I say!" She yelled back out as she slipped out of the sphere screaming at the top of her lungs luring indominus away from the gryosphere.

Here plan seemed to work as Bianca was now being chased, seeing as she turned her head that Zach and Gray made it out safety, she saw Zach stop and stare as if waiting for her to make her way to him once again.

"C'mon Bianca." He whispered to himself.

"Run!" She yelled out zig zagging away and headed for the waterfall that Zach and Gray were finally running to.

She saw the boys bickering close to the falls as Gray feared the high jump.

"Gray you have to jump!" She yelled out still a few feet away with the monstrosity tailing her, she quickly unsnapped her backpack and got ready to dive in as she saw Zach and Gray make their jump, She followed suit with her back pack in her hands diving into the water bellow, indominus stalked over the side peering her head over looking for her prey, her feet causing some large rocks to fall into the water. The dive in caused Bianca to fall deeper to the bottom of the deep abyss of water than Zach and Gray who were already making their way to shore, she swam straight up as she was beginning to lose her deep breath. When suddenly the rocks from above began to fall down at her, too many for her to dodge on a single breath.

* * *

Just getting to the shoreline and partially on land Zach and Gray panted restlessly as they triend to catch their breath, Zach pulled his brother close for a hug as they rejoiced.

"You did it! You jumped!" Zach said laughing proudly with his brother, giving him a kiss on the top of his head hugging him tightly.

"That was some jump huh- Bianca…" He turned to find that she wasn't next to him, in fact she wasn't anywhere to be seen, he loosened his grip on his brother trying to scan the scnenery thinking that she had already gotten out of the water.

"Bianca?" he called out looking at the small valley.

"What if that think got her!?" Gray asked starting to freak out and think the absolute worst.

Zach took this time to look at the water where he thought she must have jumped into, his attention was brought to her backpack that he saw pop up from the water closer to the falls, his eyes went wide with sheer terror as he realized where she must have been.

I know I am an even bigger butthead for leaving this off on such a big cliff hanger but stay tuned for the next chapter and please review! Maybe that will inspire me to write a bit faster lolol jk I'll have the next one up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I know I know I am a complete ASS for leaving off on a cliff hanger like that but in my defense it was a long chapter and I was tired, so here is yet another chapter read and reviews please!

Happy New Year!Hope you like!

So here's a little recap of what happened in the last chapter to make a little more sense out of this one.

* * *

Zach took this time to look at the water where he thought she might have jumped into, when suddenly his attention was brought to her back pack that he saw pop up from the water closer to the falls; he went wide eyed with sheer terror as he realized just where she was.

"Shit." He whispered to himself before quickly removing his already soaked hoody and t-shirt wanting not to be weighed down by too much soaked clothing. As he prepared himself to dive in he listened to his brother's questions about where Bianca was and what they were going to do next and by this time all the commotion near the falls had caused Bianca's backpack to drift off near the shoreline, close enough for Zach to just snatch it up and create at least some sort of distraction for Gray.

"I need you to be brave for me okay? Take Bianca's backpack over to the wall of the cliff over there okay….stay hidden and wait until Bianca and I come for you." Gray opened his mouth to protest but hesitated hoping that his brother would be able to find and save Bianca, at this point he knew where she was and he wasn't about to be the reason that precious time was being wasted. He nodded as he was handed her backpack; sucked the tears back in and made a mad dash for the location his brother set him.

Trusting that Gray was listening to his instructions Zach dove back into the water swimming as fast as he ever had before hoping to God that he would make it in time to her. Fortunately it didn't take the mock Olympian swimmer that long to reach the spot where he thought she had landed, and once he had, he dove down him once again pushing himself deeper into the depths of the abyss.

Ignoring the pain from having his eyes open under cold questionable water, ignoring the ear popping pain from doing so deep into the water he pushed himself further until he finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel that was Bianca's white Chanel diamond watch that glimmered even while under at least twenty feet of water. Grabbing her by the waist Zach pulled her up towards the surface with him, slowly beginning to feel lightheaded from being under water for so long it was starting to get to him, but the pump of adrenaline from holding Bianca in his arms seemed to give him the strength to reach the surface.

Holding Bianca up out of the water and not to mention trying to catch up with his very labored breathing was wearing down on Zach tenfold but thankfully he managed to power through that last swim with one arm clothing onto the girl he wasn't sure was dead or alive at the moment; either dead or alive he had every intention of making sure she was going to be okay.

The only fortunate thing for the time being was that Zach had at least some experience with being in an emergency situations like this or at least he had been trained and certified in these situations, all thanks to his mother who had sent him to work to be a life guard for the past two summers at the community pool. The one down side being that in his two summers as a life guard he never really encountered a situation that called for his life saving techniques.

Swimming back to the shores of dry land Zach picked up the brunette beauty and carried her up out of the water and laid her down on the ground, her unconscious body showing absolutely no signs of life. Blood mixed with the cool water in her wet hair trickled down her forehead from where she was hit by the rock, giving Zach some indication as to why this happened. It pained him to see her like this, watching as her chest never rose up with any signs of breathing and her lips once rosy nude and filled with life are slowly turning the slightest shade of blue, already assuming that she wasn't breathing or even alive at the moment Zach went in for it

"Cmon Bianca." Zach whispered leaning into feel for a pulse, while he feels for a pulse he quickly tilts her head back, took a deep breath in and sealed his lips over hers giving her two deep breaths veering over at the same time to see if her chest would rise….only it didn't.

He had often imagined pressing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss since getting to know her but not in any way shape or form did he imagine it in this way and especially now feeling nothing at all in regards to a pulse his determination to bring her back was high.

Finding the center of her chest he laced his fingers and began chest compressions counting all the way up to thirty aloud.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten….." With each chest compression he watched intently,desperately hoping to see any signs of life, so far he only reaction he could see was her head bobbing slightly caused by the compressions.

Once he counted up to thirty he leaned down holding his fingers at her neck to check her pulse and give another two rescue breath.

He repeated this vigorously three times more, one cycle after another with the same ill-fated results, then leaned into breathe for her yet again while feeling for a pulse he was shattered by the fact that his draining efforts had still done nothing.

"Dammit Bianca-c'mon... Breathe!" He grunted out while going for another round of harsh compressions as if in the previous ones he hadn't put in all his effort he put all his energy into this last round praying for a miracle.

Exhaustion was weighing down on him along with his emotions with this losing battle, following this last round he leaned into breathe for her once more almost as if to say goodbye because he felt no pulse.

Silent tears rolled down his face and hit hers, he never expected for her to respond.

And respond she _did_ by squirming free of the seal of his mouth, turning her head over to make it easier while coughing up the water that she had inhaled, giving out gasps of air so filled with life once again. Zach couldn't help but choke out an emotional cry as Bianca was now breathing on her own and reaching up to give him a thankful embrace, he pulled her in for a tight hug as she sobbed into his chest, speechless as could be all he could do at the moment was hold her as tightly as she held him.

They sat there for a few moments just holding one another in silence, both rejoicing that she was still here; Zach stroked her wet hair slowly adjusting from being on his knees to sitting with his legs straight out having pulled Bianca onto his lap.

Realizing that she didn't hear Gray's cries or odd questions Bianca pulled away from Zach letting her mind run wild with horrible thoughts.

"Whe- where's Gray?" She asked as the tears threatened to fall yet again.

"He's okay…. He's fine….I just sent him somewhere so he wouldn't have to see….well you know…" Bianca looked over where she remembered jumping into the water, and then all the memories started to flood back…the memories and the pain from having a medium sized glass shard imbed itself into her shoulder and then the pain from having been hit in the forehead by a rock.

"Oh…" She didn't know what else to say as the realization hit her once again that she almost died, for the moment she just thought to lay her head back down on Zach's shoulder where she felt safe.

"We should go and get Gray and get out of here…that thing might come back." Zach spoke softly into her ear.

"Yeah…..we should go." She was quick to try and get to her feet but underestimated the fact that she was hit in the head with a rock along with what just happened, her feet weren't quite her own yet as she was still very much dazed.

"Hey- take it easy …I've got you." Zach lifted her up along with him leaving her on her own two feet to put his shirt back on unknowingly being gawked at by Bianca before turning back to help her walk over to where he had sent his brother.

Walking through the tall grass slowly but surely they made their way to a tree that had grown onto the side of the cliff and created some sort of little hut big enough and secluded enough to hide for one person, and there was Gray sitting patiently with Bianca's backpack strapped to himself.

"Gray?!" Zach called out to his brother, Bianca locked onto his right arm helping her walk through the lightly wooded patch.

"Zach! Bianca!" Gray yelled out from his little hiding spot happy as could be to see his brother and his new friend once again, he ran right into the two body slamming them both into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to ask Bianca, she smiled and nodded happily at the little boy who knew exactly what happened to her.

"Yeah….I'm okay….I'm all better now." He hugged her tightly once more before turning back to her handy waterproof back pack; he rumaged around a moment before pulling out the first aid kit that she had packed that morning.

"Here….I'm sorry I didn't mean to look through your bag…." He handed Bianca the kit, she giggled at the nervous little boy and gladly accepted the kit, pulling him in for another group hug.

"It's okay Gray… thank you…..I think I'm gonna need this." Zach helped her get to a log nearby where she could sit down and have him play doctor once again.

Moving her slightly dried hair from blocking her beautiful face he started at the head injury with an alcohol pad cleaning it up before patching it up with the little bandaid strips, then he moved down to the larger cut on her shoulder, the alcohol pad wasn't so irritating on the smaller cut on her forehead but when it came to the cut on her shoulder…that's when Bianca had a little trouble not whimpering.

"Sorry…" Zach whispered, stopping for a second to give her a breather.

"It's okay…just do it." She squeezed her eyes shut as he finished his work and bound the cut together with eh strips followed by a larger gauze patch with some medical tape, once he was done and putting away all the things back into her kit Bianca caught his attention with her thankful smile.

"Thanks doc…." Zach couldn't help but chuckle and smile at the little nickname he had rightfully earned.

"How do you still have make up?" Gray asked as he looked at her perfectly made up face, Bianca laughed at the funny question, as she pulled out her Eos lip balm and applied more onto her very dry lips.

"Waterproof make up has come a long way….. I could be in a swim meet and still have this on." Zach rolled his eyes at the only superficial part of Bianca and chuckled at his brother's curiosity.

Helping Bianca up to her feet once again the trio was once again on the move, hoping that they still had a good head start from the monster treading around the valley.

Walking through a wide pathway for about twenty minutes they came to a couple of unpleasant things like a bloody broken head cap that construction crew workers usually wore while working on the park, from there they noticed a off road vehicle smashed against the base of a tree….more blood, but thankfully no dead bodies to further scar the three kids.

"Look." Bianca said quietly pointing over to door covered in vegetation, the two boys snapped their heads in the direction that she was gesturing to thinking that it was something bad at first, but then stared wide eyed at the door with curiosity of whether or not it was a safe place to enter.

Silently the three made their way to the door Gray cowering in the middle holding both Bianca and Zach's hands, up the steps Bianca went first getting closer she pushed through the doors with Zach's help….something interesting was revealed.

"This must be the old park…." She said in a soft voice looking around at all the bones, Zach picked one of them up along with a piece of the sign that once graced the old entrance he turned to look at Gray who was a bit more calm at this point.

"Still have those matches?" He nodded, reaching into his little pack handing them over to Zach who with his camping skills made a torch.

While the boys played Boy Scout Bianca took this time to sweep up her half dry already curling messy hair into a high pony tail, taking the smallest of moments to reflect on recent events that had made her value her life evermore.

Passing he torch to Gray to lead the way, Zach helped Bianca through the questionable darkened hallway, the light of the torch revealed all the old pictured hallways with dinosaurs roaming all around. Gray made it a priority to stop at a few of them and stare and touch them in amazement of the history of this place before moving onto another better light passage way, leaving behind the two teenagers as they caught up with reality.

Zach was the first to make a move to follow a few minutes behind Gray but not before being stopped by a warm hand that reached for his and pulling him back..

"Wait….." Bianca breathed out, before realizing she didn't know what she was about to say, now standing a mere five inches away from Zach.

"What?" Zach asked patiently waiting until she spoke next.

"I…uh...I just wanted to say thank you…for well you know, what you did for me back there…I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't….." She stumbled on her words for the first time not knowing what to say, shy even to make any other move, other then keeping her soft hold on his hand and look down at the ground. Zach couldn't help but smile at this vulnerable side of Bianca, a girl he was once intimidated to flirt with because of her confidence seemed much more down to earth now.

He lifted her chin slowly with his free hand forcing her to look up at him, he gave her a soft smile and dropped his hand from her face once he held her gaze; slowly his hand guided hers to wrap around his neck as he leaned in slowly pressing his lips to hers like he had thought about doing and how he had made many attempts over the last 24 hours. Reaching her other arm to wrap around Zach's neck, he quickly pulled her close and tightly against his body getting caught up in the feverish moment, both deepening the kiss as if it would be their last.

For a few minutes the pair completely forgot where they were and what was going on all around them, that is until they pulled away in surprise as they remembering that it wasn't just them in this situation, blushing like madness neither one knew what to say.

That is until Bianca recalled what she had told him last night about the joys of moving on from his horrible ex-girlfriend, and the echoes of their footsteps in the hallway were filled with light chuckles.

"What?" Zach asked, curiosity sparking as to why she would be laughing at the moment.

"I told you- you'd have another girl on your arm in no time didn't I?" Zach couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation, they walked hand in hand close to one another heading towards where they knew Gray had headed.

* * *

Well I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, please please read and review I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of February but I won't be making any promises considering I have lots of changes going on soon all good….just time consuming, but I promise to work as much as I can on this next one!

Until next time oh and happy New Year!


End file.
